The L Train
by NewbieJr88
Summary: This story in completion will be a MA rating. Takes place after EA. How I see them possibly getting together in the books. Rachel and Trent fight their feelings for one another at every turn. Now they are headed where only they can go.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have at least 5 more sections already hand written to follow this one and more of the storyline mapped out in my head. Hopefully I will get it all typed in and posted soon. I really enjoy this storyline and it is the closest of all my stories as to how I could see it going in a book. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not claim any rights to the characters or the world of the Hollows, all credit goes to the exquisite Kim Harrison.**

The L Train

I made another circuit around the room. _No one I know._ It was nice to get all dressed up and come to a party without working, well without working security. I was here on some kind of business. This was one of Trent's fundraisers. And seeing as it is to benefit the Rosewood babies, Trent had told me to be here. So here I am dressed in a fancy black gown – plunging low cut in the back and a scoop neck coming off the thin straps to accentuate my almost nonexistent chest – and I have yet to speak with Trent. In fact I hadn't seen him since his toast to kick start the night. _All his fuss and for what?_ He claimed there would be people here I needed to meet, but with his absence he has yet to introduce me to said people. _Oh well I will just have to settle for enjoying myself. _

Trent pulled out all of the stops for this event and I was quite pleased with how it had turned out. His public entertainment area was full of red and black decorations, the newly chosen colors of the Rosewood Survivors. There was an extravagant band playing a full ensemble of music to keep the dance floor full while a silent auction went on. The dinner service was also part of the fundraiser, so all things considered the event appeared to be bringing a reasonably large amount a profit for Daddy Warbucks.

I situated myself at a standing table near the dance floor to watch dancers float by. A raspy, masculine voice startled me, "You must be Rachel Morgan." I spun to find an older couple to my left. They looked harmless enough.

I smiled. "Yes, that would be me."

The older gentleman, donning a black tux with a bowtie, red vest and pocket square, extended his hand, "I'm Dr. Duran, Steven Duran."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Duran."

"And this is my wife Katharine." Her red dress was age appropriate yet still flattering to her figure. She brought her hand out

"Mrs. Duran." I gave her a genuine smile to match the one that had engulfed her features as I shook her offered hand.

"We have been dying to meet you, the first Rosewood survivor." His smile, like his wife's, was broad and honest. "I have been working on this project just a few short weeks, but I am looking forward to our improving results. Rosewood has always been a passion of mine." He gave his wife a knowing glance and I noticed a moment of grief pass between them.

Trying to ignore their obviously private moment, I continued the conversation, "I'm glad to hear it." I didn't know what else to say and any further thoughts were cut off when I felt a hand rest on my lower back.

Dr. Duran started back in about his enthusiasm for our new found enzyme, but I tuned him out. Turning my attention to my right to find out who would dare come up behind me and touch me, I found the space empty. I turned a step further to see Trent approaching he looked good in his black suit and red tie, a look on his eyes telling me he knew I had felt him. The sudden urge to slap the smug look of his handsome face faltered, but I continued to give him a withering stare and narrowed my eyes at him as he stopped next to me and I noticed the faint red pin striping in the black suit, _nice touch_. "I see you have met the newest addition to the team," he said softly into my hair before turning his attention to Dr. Duran. Trent went into his businessman façade, "We are pleased you were able to come out and show your support." To anyone else his smile might seem pleasant and possibly honest, but I knew differently, this was his business smile.

As a waiter passed, I took a glass of sparkling white wine - low sulfates - and sipped it. The men finished exchanging pleasantries and the older couple departed. Another waiter passed and Trent grabbed one of his offered drinks. "As I mentioned I have a few people I would like you to meet." He took a sip of his wine.

"Well it's not like I got all dressed up to see you," I replied dryly. He smirked as he continued to sip on his wine.

A young man approached with several cameras draped around his neck, "Mr. Kalamack? Ms. Morgan? May I get a shot of you for the gazette?" Before I could respond to the overly flamboyant photographer, Trent placed his hand on my lower back and said "of course" with an almost sly smile. He inched closer to me and the photographer snapped away.

With pictures out of the way, I stepped up to the nearby table once more and set my glass down. Trent, his hand never leaving my back, followed suit, setting his glass next to mine. As Trent stepped away from the table, he put slight pressure to my back in order to silently tell me to follow him. At a steady pace, he headed to the dance floor. Once we reached the edge, he swung me into his arms and out onto the floor in a gracefully fluid motion, never missing a step or colliding with a pair of dancers already dancing.

Trent's hand was spread and firmly pressed against me – his thumb and first two fingers on the skin of my lower back and his last two fingers pressing the soft fabric against me. We were much more relaxed with each other now then the last time we danced – at his wedding rehearsal, a wedding which I stopped by arresting him mid-ceremony. He later thanked me for preventing the political wedding and marriage. With our new found comfort came a more relaxed position seen in his hand on my lower back instead of my waist and my arm curled up and rested on his upper arm, my hand lazily draped on his shoulder instead of just a hand on his shoulder. As he gracefully spun us around the dance floor, our new closeness started something stirring in my center. The unwanted thoughts of our kiss in his spelling cabin drifted in my mind reminding me how sweet he had tasted, of wine and growing things. I tried to repress the memories. "You look wonderful tonight," Trent's musical voice echoed through me. _Damn I forgot how much I love the sound of his voice._

I looked at him realizing he had been watching me while we dance and probably knew where my mind had drifted off to. "Thank you," I said as I managed to breath. Needing to break eye contact, I sent my gaze to the crowd and realized that most everyone was watching us. _Just great,_ now the rumors about us secretly dating are going to be even harder to denounce. Thankfully the song ended and Trent brought us to a halt off the dance floor.

Trent again lead me with his hand rested on my back "Come on there is someone who wants to speak with you," His voice sounded amused.

As we approached a group I recognized the low voice and broad shoulders of a man. "David," I said in near shock. He turned and smiled at me. It was rare that I got to see David despite the fact that he was my alpha. I stepped out of Trent's reach and gave the man a warm hug. The musky scent of were engulfed me and I breathed deep enjoying his rich smell enhanced by the Focus. Once released from the hug I took a step back to give a more comfortable distance. Trent placed a hand on me once more and I eyed him curiously for a moment before turning back to David.

"How have you been?"

"Oh you know me, if I'm not getting into trouble I'm making it," I said with a playful smile.

"That sounds like my alpha," David beamed back. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone approach Trent and he was forced to step away. "Is there something I should know," David asked shifting his eyes between Trent and me.

I raised my eyebrows, wishing I could do the one eyebrow thing. "Not unless I've been left out of the loop too." It was said with enough humor that David rolled his eyes.

Before David could make another comment, Trent turned back to us with a serious look. "I'm sorry but it appears Captain Edden is here and needs to speak with us." His tone gave me pause.

"Is everything ok?" I could not hide my worry.

"He didn't say what it's about." Trent turned to David, "I'm sorry to cut your reunion short but we must go see what Captain Edden needs."

"No problem," David replied smoothly before turning to me. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." My smile was honest and I knew David could tell.

His movement for a goodbye hug cut short when Trent once again placed a hand on my lower back. _Geez what is it with him tonight._ He recovered and turned the motion into an arm squeeze. "Take care." His eyes shifted to Trent then back to me telling me that if I needed anything just to let him know.


	2. Chapter 2

The L Train Chapter 2

We were half way up the stairs when I realized Trent's thumb was gently tracing the line of my spine that he could reach without moving his hand. What made it worse was my body's reaction to his touch. I felt my gut tighten as my heart skipped a beat. His fingertips joined his thumb taking a larger and circular path, grazing my skin gently. My heart leapt and my mind was flooded with memories of his hands exploring my curves while we kissed, my fingers in his silky hair, wanting to go further. _Damn it, why does he have to look so good in a suit. And him touching me is not helping._ The path of his fingers changed once again, tenderly sliding between the soft black fabric of my dress and skin, almost promising to do more. I fought the urge to turn to him, to see if his eyes held that same promise.

He opened the heavy door that lead into his private living area and the sound of Quen's gravelly voice flowed out. "I was just about to put the girls down. Good evening Rachel." It was just past midnight, so pixy and elf nap time.

I smiled, "Hi Quen." My smile turned into a flushed as I noticed his eyes darting between Trent and me with eyebrows high in question. I lowered my head to hide my reaction.

"Give me a moment and I will help you with the girls." Trent moved his hand along the bare skin of my back up to my shoulder. I stifled a shudder as I shifted to face him. His hand completed the move, sliding down my arm to rest just above my elbow. He was close enough that I had to tilt my head slightly to look into his eyes. "If you will wait here, Captain Edden should be in shortly." His eyes roamed my face before settling on my lips. I nodded my agreement, not trusting my voice. He brought his gaze back up to my eyes before gently squeezing my arm in farewell.

_Damn it,_ I could swear if Quen hadn't been watching us he would have tried to kiss me . . . and I don't know that I would have stopped him. I made my way into the sunk-in sitting area while Trent and Quen collected Lucy and Ray along with the small gathering of toys. "Night-night Aun' Rach-eel," came Lucy's voice from over Trent's shoulder with a little wave.

"Night-night, sweetie," I said while a full smile erupted from me. I loved Trent's little girls. They are doubtless the sweetest kids on earth, and I took full advantage of them. _Kids are not in the future for me. _The reminder of what my children would be left a hole in me. Thoroughly depressed, I sank into the sofa facing the door.

Before I could make a visual circuit of the room – a habit that came from being a runner - a gentleman in all black, clearly one of Trent's security personnel, escorted Edden in. The squat man smiled at me as he walked my way. "Evening Rachel." His eyes went once over my attire. "You look stunning. Had to give up the leather for the fundraiser?" he teased.

I patted my right thigh where my splat gun was holstered. "I am prepared for anything as always." _With my luck I shouldn't even get the mail without my gun._

"Well you won't be needing it tonight."

My response was cut off by Trent and Quen exiting the nursery. "Good evening Captain Edden," Trent said as he entered the larger living area. Quen looked to Trent for direction and with a simple nod was dismissed. As Trent made his way towards us, I noticed he had removed his tie at some point. The top buttons on his dress shirt were undone, which added to his sex appeal. _Why does have to look so sexy?_ "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes."

"Sure, thank you." I took the part of co-host and directed Edden to join me. Trent removed his suit jacket and laid it across the back of a chair on his way to the small kitchen that was visible from the sitting area. "You needed to see me?"

"Both of you actually." Edden countered as he glanced between Trent moving around in the kitchen and me.

"Of course," Trent said as he placed a small tray of sugar and cream on the table between Edden and me before retreating to get the coffee. He returned with three mugs and placed one in front of each of us. His was tea of course. Trent settled on the sofa next to me. With his cup and saucer in hand, he reclined and crossed his ankle over his knee to make him look young but in charge.

I took my mug in both hands, wrapping my fingers into the warmth. _Oh God this is good._ I forgot how wonderful Trent's coffee tasted. With the warm coffee easing down, I settled farther back into the cushion to prepare myself for whatever news could bring Edden out. "It's about Nick," Edden started.

"What about him?" I said not worried since the last time I saw him Newt was taking him as a familiar.

"Apparently he has been spotted a few times, most recently in Cincinnati."

"I don't see how." Trent interjected. "Last time we saw him he was trapped in the Ever After." He left out the part that he was being made into a familiar, which I found a good idea, though I am sure Edden could figure it out on his own.

"That's just it," Edden continued. "Based on what I have learned it can't be him, yet we have witnesses that swear they have seen him." Edden took a ragged breath. "I know he has it out for you," it was directed at me "well both of you and I just wanted to warn you and make sure neither of you have seen him."

"If I" I started but Trent stopped me by taking my cup and placing it next to his, probably scared I would jump out of my seat and spill it. Which was likely.

"We will let you know if we see him or he contacts one of us," Trent said in a closed manner, but I wasn't done.

"Screw that! I'll call Newt and see if he has been slipping her confines." Trent did not seem pleased with this idea.

"I'd appreciate that Rachel, but there is no need to go out hunting now. However if you get any information please let me know."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trent getting ready to say something, probably dismissing Edden or my idea about contacting Newt, and without thinking I placed my hand on his propped up knee to halt him. "I will Edden."

Trent grabbed my hand in his and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. "We both will as I am sure you will keep us well informed," Trent intoned with a business like smile. I noticed Edden's eyes were darting between Trent, me, and our hands – which until then I hadn't fully realized were linked.

Trying to make it look like a mutual departing, I pulled my hand from Trent's and set it in my pay. "I will call tonight and see if I can get some answers for you and let you know in the morning."

"Rachel," Trent cajoled. "We will figure this out there is no rush." _No rush?_ Was he kidding? Had he forgotten what Nick is capable of what he did?

"Mr. Kalamack is right Rachel," Edden said all too calm for my liking. "I appreciate your enthusiasm and I will call you and allow you to bring him in, but there is no rush. He appears to have set a pattern and based on that we have 3 days before he will appear again." Edden stood up, Trent and I followed suit.

"Thank you, Captain Edden, for informing us of the situation."

"As always it has been a pleasure Mr. Kalamack," He said shaking Trent's hand. "Rachel," he turned towards me hand extended.

I pulled him into a hug briefly shocking him. "How's Glenn? Tell him I said hi?"

I heard the smile in his voice, "Of course." Then in a voice just barely a whisper, "Should I destroy that envelope?"

_Crap,_ I forgot about that piece of blackmail on Trent. Edden had been holding onto evidence of Trent's bio-drugs for the last few years in case Trent decided to off me. Now that we had a trust in one another and I didn't have to worry about him trying to kill me – not to mention I'm was now tied to that world through the Rosewood cure – maybe I should have Edden loose that envelope of evidence. I smiled at Edden, "I'll let you know." Edden looked from me to Trent and back to me with a sheepish smile playing across his face. With a last nod in my direction, Edden joined his escort and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Consider yourself warned: this chapter is MA. If you do not want to be reading a chapter with this rating, then do not read this. I am new to this cite and posting Fanfics in general, so I would really hate to get in trouble if someone takes offense to this a reports it as not having to proper rating. So . . . THIS IS MA! WARNING! *BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* WARNING! – lol :-D **

**Now on the note of length, I try and keep my chapters between 1200 and 2000 words. You may notice this chapter is over that mark. Once you read it you will see my options were to either cut out some details (which I did NOT want to do) or split the middle of the scene (which I am sure would have been just as bad if not worse). I doubt anyone will complain about length, seeing as I have seen many chapters much longer than this one. I just wanted to clarify and state that this is and will not be a normal chapter length for me. Side note: I love TPOV at the end 3 eeekkkk! Lol**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

I turned to Trent and realized he was watching me with one eyebrow high and an inquiring expression on his face. I'm sure he was interested in Edden and I's last exchange and I dutifully ignored his silent question. "No a chance you have a calling glyph is there," I asked dryly. "I really need to make a more portable one," I muttered under my breath.

"You can call them tomorrow. There is no rush."

"I want answers. I don't want to wait around for him to show his face again."

Trent stepped up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I know you do. So do I." I could see the honesty in him. He pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be ok. We will figure this out."

"I know," I sighed into him. _Why can't Nick just disappear like my other exes?_ Trent released his breath in a content exhale when he felt me relax.

We pulled away from each other and I gave Trent a small smile and nod of thanks. "I'm glad you wore your hair up this evening." Trent's eyes held a new light. I gave him a curious look as I patted the French twist Jenks's kids had managed to get my usually unruly red hair into. "It shows off you pack tattoo, reminds people that there is more to you then the rumors." _Ah,_ I had almost forgotten.

Yes, it was well known that I was a demon and many knew why, but people still believed that meant I was bad or did dark things.

Trent's voice eased taking on a more musical quality, "It is beautiful work." Before I realized what he was doing, Trent reached up and placed his fingertips on the main picture of my tattoo. His soft touch sent a wave through me; flooding me with the memories I had been fighting to keep contained all night. Every muscle in my center tightened and I had to fight to keep my eyes open as his fingers caressed my tattoo and drew a blissful line of tingles as they traced their way down to the last floating dandelion fluff resting on my collar bone. Slowly they circled the fluff twice before making their way back to the moon. I watched as Trent's beautiful green eyes followed his fingers before they made their way to my eyes. His gaze lingered on mine briefly before falling to my lips. Involuntarily I licked my lips. That was all the warning I had. The hand that rested on my tattoo shifted slightly towards the back of my head, fingers in my hair as his lips me mine.

Gently his lips moved against mine. The kiss filled me with a rush of desire for more. The small motions and gentleness seemed to ask if this was ok and I responded by darting my tongue out and caressing his lower lip briefly. Not asking for anything, just a reminder that it was there. It seemed to be the answer he was looking for. The flip was switch. His free arm moved to encircle my waist pulling me towards him, holding me against him. My hands, that had found his hips at some point, moved up his body feeling the amazingly toned muscle I knew he had as the kiss went deeper, became more passionate. There was no need to ask for an invitation, as if already known our tongues met.

The sweet taste of greens and wine filled me. I unconsciously released a moan as our kiss once again shifted gears, from passion to hot need. Trent's hands shifted on me, caressing my curves as they explored. This freed my hands to dive into his silky hair. On some level I knew we were moving, but it was a part so far in the back of my mind that I wasn't fully registering the movement. My back hit something solid that sounded slightly hollow. I took a gasp of air at the shock vibrating through me. Then we were moving again, the surface that was behind me now gone.

I heard a door close and I knew what had happened. I couldn't resist the urge. I Backed Trent into the closed door I now knew was behind him. His back met the door with a small jolt and his hands on my hips grabbed me with a fierce need. _Oh God what are we doing? _I knew we should not be doing this_. _Kissing him was wrong. _Then why does it feel so right?_ We had already covered this; it was a bad idea and would never work. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. My hands fell to his chest in preparation of pushing away. His hands moved up the bare skin of my back to my shoulders and his kisses moved to my neck. I couldn't stop my head from rolling to the side to give him full access. It felt too damn good.

Panting, I finally managed to get a word out, "Trent." It sounded more like a moan of pleasure then the pause button I was trying for. "We shouldn't . . ." was all I managed to get out before I pushed myself further into his kisses.

"I know," came his strangled voice, breathy in my ear. That just made him harder to resist. I couldn't bring myself to stop us and it seemed he couldn't either as he slipped his fingers under the straps of my dress.

His fingers carried the straps down my arms and his mouth followed. Giving up all hope of stopping us, I began undoing the buttons to his shirt. As he returned to an more upright position, I found his mouth and began pulling on his chi. He groaned and pulled me tight against him. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, so I sent my hands up across his warm skin and hard muscle to his shoulders pushing his shirt off to dangle at his elbows. When he released me to allow his shirt to fall the rest of the way off, I lowered my arms until the dress pooled around my feet.

His hands found my now exposed breasts and his mouth followed. A moan of pure pleasure escaped me as he followed his suckling and massage with a pull on my chi. My hands were almost shanking with need as I untwined my fingers from his hair and sent them in search of his pants. A stronger, deeper pull on my chi caused me to arch my back and stifle a cry. Finally, I managed to find the button to his pants. My fingers stumbled as they undid the buttoned then lowered his zipper. I sent my hand down to find him. As the smooth skin of his hardness met my hand I couldn't help the comparison to other species. _Oh. My. God._ Elves are built like humans _and_ they can do a power pull. If witches knew this then elves would be beating away witches at every turn.

Another thought crossed my mind_, _communing with the line_. Oh what I could do to him,_ I thought as an almost evil smile crossed my face. I needed to be touching him in two places. With one hand on his shoulder and the other curved around his firmness, I started the surge of line energy. His motions on me slowed and a deep groan came from him. I stroked him once and on the motion for a second stroke his hips met my hand. "Oh God, Rachel," he panted against my skin. I don't think he could control his hips when they met my hand thrusting a second time. "Oh god . . . Stop." He was begging, "Please." He moaned and I eased the line out of him slowly. When I felt him throbbing in my hand I knew I had almost ended him. "How do you do that," he asked me not able to contain his amazement.

"Commune with the line," I asked too sweetly.

He kissed me again as he moved us towards the bed. "Like this?" Line energy surged threw me starting at his mouth on my neck and ending at his hand on my hip.

"Yes," I panted.

He laughed into my shoulder, "got it." _Oh this is going to be fun._

When I felt the bed behind me, I sat down and slipped off my shoes. I had been reduced to my panties and thigh holster. He bent over and kissed me as he struggled out of his shoes and socks. I pushed his pants and boxers down to lay about his feet with his discarded shoes as I again took him in my grip, debating the amount of torture I should put him through. He made the movement to join me on the bed, and I pushed back towards the pillows. He followed me, kissing up the inside of my legs.

Once he reached my thigh holster a guttural groan vibrated my thigh, "always prepared." As he removed the holster, the sound of Velcro filled the room. "I don't think you'll be needing this," he smirked as he tossed it to the side. "Or these." His hands skimmed down my outer thighs until he reached the black lace. I lifted my hips to allow easy removal of my last article of clothing. After setting them aside, he slid his hands up my curves and positioned his body above mine.

Biting his lower lip, he brought his mouth to one breast, the other in a hand, and drew line energy threw me. I let out a gasp and bowed into him. He slowly backed off the energy, toying with me. With a break in line energy, I took the opening to push him onto his back. Straddling him, I kissed him intensely while I sent my hand down his remarkable abs to position him under me.

Gradually I lowered myself on to him. Slowly pushing him into me. I gasped at how completely he filled me, it was magnificent. I pushed myself a little farther down, widening my hips just a fraction more, to have him fully inside me. My body stretching to adjust for him was breath taking. Gradually I rose up, intending to tease him as long as I could stand it, but before I could lower myself again he turned me over and relished easing into me just as slowly. He made the movement out and in bit by bit. I needed more. I nudged him with my hips to hint at my desires. He drew out slowly then slammed into me. My back arched and I cried out. Again he slammed into me, the jolt vibrating up my body. My breath was forced out of me. And as I tried to rake in another, I grabbed onto his arms and dug my fingers in. The third time brought me to the edge of climax and he stilled. Gently he began effortlessly gliding in and out picking up a faster pace as I moved my hips to meet his.

With the pace set, we began taking turns communing a line threw each other, I was careful not to push it in at his groin, in case I set him off a little too early. The combination of our movements, his mouth on me, and the line we were playing in quickly brought me to the edge. As I felt my climax coming I took the energy he was sharing with me and circled it back to him, creating a circuit of pleasure - in through my groin and out my lips into him. At the last moment I shifted the flow, so that it flowed in through my mouth and out of my groin into him. It was our undoing. I felt him still as he poured himself into me as we both climaxed. He collapsed onto me. Slowly the energy ebbed between us, coming to a balance as we caught our breath.

Trent made a movement to pull away from me, and we both winced in pain. _Oh God I could just die of embarrassment._ Witches had a few extra muscles to accommodate for male witches. During climax they clench on. Normally with non-witches the hold is momentary and by the time our breathing evens out I have let go, but not this time. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I . . I I've never had this happen with someone who . . . wasn't a witch." I fumbled, reddening.

Trent just laughed. "It's ok. I don't mind. If this is the only side effect then I'll take it with pleasure." The last was said with a purr that relit my desires. He leaned in and kissed me. "How long?"

"I don't know." _God could this be any worse._ "I'm sorry."

He simply grinned and said, "I kind of like it."

I opened one eye and peeked at him. "You're kidding right?"

He kissed me again and adjusted us onto our sides with only the slightest amount of pulling. Trent pulled the covers over us and chuckled. _Oh God he is laughing at me._ "Your hair is a mess," he smiled; a smile that I had never seen before and it momentarily took my breath away.

I hid my face from shear embarrassment. I know just fucked hair isn't my strongest look. His fingers wiggled through my hair, removing the pins that had at one point held my French twist into place. Once all the pins were removed he gave my hair a gentles toss. "There," he said as he pulled my hands from my face and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

Trent's arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him as he began caressing my hair. It was soothing and I began to drift off. "You are the most beautiful, amazing woman," his musical voice sank into me as I drifted off to sleep. I doubt he knew I could hear him.

**TPOV**

I laid there holding her to me, stroking her hair as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. It amazes me how tightly her boy still holds me even as she rests. The smile that has been present since our tumble grows as my thoughts continue. _It's like she doesn't want to let me go._ I know I should have stopped our activities – I'm engaged for goodness sake – but I couldn't stop myself. She is like a fire that consumes me, brings me to life. It's not like I want to be engaged to Ellasbeth, I can barely stand her; but it is what's right for my people. _Why do I have to give up everything that I want? All hopes of happiness?_ Sometimes I really hate my life, or at least my duties. I fight back the anger and frustration that is threatening my currently blissful state.

Rachel flutters and settles closer to me, snuggling against my chest, as her body finally relaxes enough to release me. If tonight is all we have then I will cling to her like a life line. Everything just seems right when she is around. Taking a deep breath of her exotic redwood and dandelion sent, I close my eyes and will myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok. When I was editing the last chapter and this one I realized that they have aspects that remind me of ****Fifty Shade Of Grey****. So, I decided to include a line from there. It's more to humor my sister and myself than anything else, though the line did fit rather nicely. :-)**

Chapter 4

RPOV

At some point during the night, I woke up still tangled with Trent. Since he is still in bed and apparently passed out, I guessed it could be no later than 3 or 4 in the morning. A little early for me bed wise, but I'm not about to miss out on some quality spoon time. I realized my leg is still thrown over his hip. _I must have fallen asleep before letting go of him._ My face burned. I move my leg and Trent stirred tightening his hold on me briefly.

Trying not to wake him, I turned in his arms and settle my back to his chest. _Hmm, _perfect fit. _Bad Rachel! _You are not supposed to have thoughts like that. It's not like you can be with him, but_ one night of cuddling can't hurt._ I settle myself further into him; Trent stirs and moans something that I can't understand. As soon as he is still once again, I link my fingers with his. My back warmed by his heat, head pillowed on his arm, and both hands intertwined in his, I fall back into a restful sleep.

TPOV

I don't know what woke me, but looking at the light starting to come in from the balcony, I'd say it was about 5:30. My four hours of sleep have passed. _This has to be the best way to wake-up_. Rachel entwined in my arms, our fingers laced. She must have woken and shifted at some point during the night. Now her back rests against me and her head, fiery hair and all, is resting on my right arm. Her left arm is stretched out to meet my right hand and her right is curled up and laced in my left on her abdomen. _By the Goddess,_ _what have I done to deserve such a lovely creature? _She is the epitome of beauty lying here so peacefully. I don't deserve to have something so lovely. _Duh, Trent_ _you don't get to keep her. _The thought pains me. Our situation is fifty shades of fucked up.

I burry my face into the wild curls and breathe in her enticing scent. Through our act last night and our closeness throughout the night, her scent is laced with mine. It's almost more erotic smelling me on her. Her luscious redwood with a hint of dandelion mixed with cinnamon and wine with a hit of green. _I would do just about anything to be able to wake-up next to her every day_. With that thought an idea blossoms.

I resolve to stay cuddled with her for a while longer before giving up this slice of heaven. I have no idea how much time has passed when I'm itching to get up and make a few calls. _I don't want her to wake-up alone,_ I think, but she will be out for a few hours more. Trying not to wake her, I shifted my weight from her and slipped my arm from under her head. I leave the warmth of her and the bed and slip on a dressing robe. One last kiss placed gently on her forehead before I dart off to get ready for the day, though I do debate not showering just so that her scent stays with me.

RPOV

I sit up and go to stretch but quickly halt as I remember that I'm not dressed. Frantically, I grab the sheet and pull it over my bare chest, listening for the clatter of pixy wings. _Oh yea,_ I remember I'm_ not home. I'm at Trent's._ I glance next to me and smile. I wasn't expecting to find Trent - the elf's day should be well under way by now - but I wasn't expecting to find a note either. Sighing, I grab the note to see what wisdom Trent left for me.

_Good Morning. I hope you slept well. Based on your night of cooing, I'm sure you dreamt well. You are a sight to wake-up to._

_Oh God,_ I thought embarrassed. Hopefully I didn't say anything. My face flashed warm and I'm sure I was bright red.

_I had someone gather some clothes for you. Feel free to make yourself at home. Maggie would be pleased to make you some breakfast, if you would like. See you soon._

_ XOXO_

_ Trent_

Did he really sign "XOXO" how . . . sweet. I held the note to me as I glanced around the room. It had been too dark to see any real detail and I had been a little distracted when we entered the room last night. The bedroom was extravagant, pale green with gold and forest green accents. The bed was a four poster bed. The wood was painted ivory and carved like twisted vines and the top encased in a soft fabric making me think of clouds. On a chair by the door - to what I was guessing was the bathroom - sat a stack of folded clothes and a pair of shoes. Wrapping the sheet around me, I made my way to the bathroom. The bedroom had been lovely, but the bathroom was regal. All ivory with forest green and gold accented everywhere - speckled in the tile, engraved in the wood work, and encasing the hardware to the sink, tub, and shower. It slightly resembled the bathroom that was Elisabeth's _or is hers. Damn it, Rachel. He is taken._ The reminder wipes the smile off my face. Thoroughly depressed, I stepped into the standing shower, big enough for three. I tried not to linger, though my depression had my moves slower than normal. _Snap out of it Rache._ Quickly I finished up my shower and made my way to the sink to care for my hair. There were two sinks in front of the wall of gold lined mirror. Around one sat my brand of detangler, a tooth brush, and tooth paste. I was momentarily shocked at the detangler until I remembered our road trip last summer. The memory of our road trip reminded me of Jenks and Ivy. _Crap,_ they were probably worried about me. Hurriedly, I finished up my routine and got dressed. The clothes fit, which made me wonder if they were originally purchased for Ellasbeth, the bitch of an elf and I were basically the same size. _No,_ she would never wear blue jeans and a black tank. The thought only made me feel slightly better

I sulked out of Trent's room and into the living area where I was greeted by Lucy, Ray, and young woman dressed in simple jeans and a sophisticated top, one of their nannies for sure. I plastered on a fake smile and made my way to the enthusiastic babies. Both of which were attempting to call out to me. The nanny looked up at me as I lowered into the sunk-in seating area. "You must be Ms. Morgan," she beamed at me a little too bubbly for my liking this early in the morning. _What time is it anyway?_

"Yes, that would be me," I smiled at her. "What time is it?" I knew it had to be early seeing as I had fallen asleep hours before my normal bed time.

"9:45 Ma'am"

"Rachel, please." I don't know why I was asking her to address me by my first name, except that she was the help and not my help. Her smile was honest in response, but I could not bring myself to return the gesture. I picked up Ray and spoke to Lucy as she toddled over, "Where are Abba and Daddy?" Not that I wanted to see Trent right now - depression over his state of relationship and guilt from sleeping with a soon to be married man weighing heavy on me - but I needed to speak to someone before I ran off to my church if only to locate my bag and things from the night before. Both girls started happily calling for "Abba" and "Daddy."

It was the young brunette who answered my question. "Mr. Kalamack is in the office and Quen had some things to check on with the security team. He asked me to have you wait for him if you happened to wake up. He should be back shortly." Great not only did Quen know I stayed the night; he wanted to speak with me. I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

Maggie interrupted my brooding when she came out of the Kitchen and beamed at me, "Good morning Ms. Morgan. Would you like some breakfast?" Seeing as I was starving and needed to wait for Quen, I agreed to some of her mouthwatering waffles and a cup of coffee. I gave both girls a kiss before setting them back down and heading to the dining room.

Just as I settled myself in a chair, Quen entered from one of the many doors off of the private living area. "Good morning Rachel," Quen smiled. "You are up a bit early, if I'm not mistaken."

"Good morning Quen. Yea, it is a little early for me." He didn't seem upset so I continued. "Do you know where my things are? I need to call Ivy and Jenks."

"No worries they were notified last night that you would be staying here."

"I'm sure that went over well," I said dryly and slightly under my breath.

Quen laughed, "Yes, Jenks did have a few choice words for the occasion, none of which I would feel right repeating in front of the girls." I could imagine the list of profanities that Jenks might spill at the idea of me staying at the Kalamack compound and had to fight the smirk spreading across my face.

Before I could inquire further, Maggie presented me with a plate of waffles, warm syrup, and a mug of coffee. Mouthwatering indeed. I was almost drooling at the mere sight of her food. "Thank you. This looked wonderful."

Maggie smiled brightly; "It's always a pleasure Ms. Morgan." she winked as she disappeared into the kitchen.

I looked up to see Quen had made his way to the table with a babbling Lucy on his hip, no doubt the words attempting to form were related to wanting some of my breakfast. "Trenton wants to speak with you before you head home." He gave me a look that I think was either him telling me that he knew or for me to behave.

"Of course," I said as politely as I could manage while thoughts of Ellasbeth danced through my head.

The rest of my breakfast was miserable as I brooded over how to handle the situation with Trent and what I was going to tell Jenks and Ivy. Sure Ivy and I had an understanding that our relationship could go no further then friends, but that didn't change her jealous tendencies. And Jenks, well he was more likely to tease me and call me a stupid witch. This wasn't even mentioning how they would react to finding out that Nick was an issue once again. I was sure many comments about how I should have let Ivy rip his throat out ages ago were going to be flying my direction. Oh, _and_ I have to call Newt, or Al _or_ both, about how the hell Nick was getting on this side of the lines. The day was going to be a fun day.

But honestly, out of everything I had to do, the thing that I was dreading the most was seeing Trent. Yet it appeared as though that was the one thing I had to do in order to get to the rest of the list. _Crap on toast._ My ruined mood caused my fork to make a loud clanking noise as I finished the last bite of waffles. The clatter must have notified Maggie of my completion, because she promptly entered and began collecting the dishes. "Would you like some more coffee dear?" Based on her expression my face was clearly displaying my mood.

"No, thank you. They were as delicious as I remembered." I tried to make my smile seem pure and not forced, as it was.

She patted my hand and looked me in the eye, "Any time." The caring tone in her voice made me want to curl up to her and bare my soul. My smile became real and bitter sweet as I thanked her once again before she disappeared into the kitchen. I looked over the empty living area - Quen had taken the girls out to play in the yard while I was eating - and sighed as I forced myself out of the chair and towards the heavy door that led to the business part of the compound.

The long walk through the business suites did not help my mood, the sounds of nature and cascading water that was being piped in was not the soothing melody it should have been. I allowed my poor mood to shift to anger. Anger is good. Being mad at someone was easier than the alternative, feeling guilty and disheartened.

I allowed the anger to flow freely, and it had a satisfying effect on the staff. No one greeted me and the wide berth I was given was due to the harsh expression I wore instead of me being a day-walking demon. I finally closed in on my destination and looked Sarah Jane in the eye. With a smile, that I am sure looked faked, I inquired, "Mr. Kalamack in his office?" I knew the answer was yes, I could hear him wrapping up a phone call.

"Uh, Yes Ms. Morgan but - " I didn't let her get any further. I stormed past her and let myself into his office.


	5. Chapter 4 point 5

Chapter 4.5

As I entered Trent's office he seemed shocked to see me. _Ah, hello! I slept here last night. Or did you already forget. _ Ok, I was getting bitchy, but it was because I was being forced to have a discussion I really did not want to have. I wanted to run home and curl into a ball on my bed while mentally chastising myself for being so stupid. _He is taken!_

I gave Trent a sarcastic look in response to his shocked expression and he reddened. Why did he have to do that? It made him look endearing. It was going to make it harder for me to stay made at him of he kept looking like a little lost boy needing my help, dressed so deliciously in that suit. "Uh, I wasn't expecting you so early." _What didn't have time to get a good excuse together?_ Ok maybe I could stay mad at him if I kept masking my pain with anger. He winced at the look on my face, which I was sure was showing my thoughts clearly. The usual response to my harshness pulled at me, making me ache inside. Damn it, why did it matter to me if he seemed hurt? _I'm hurting._

His voice was somber as he continued, trying to hide the fact that my distance and coldness was bothering him, but it was too late I had seen it. "I had a few more calls I was waiting on with some . . ." His pause gave me pause. Trent was up to something. My warning flags went up. _What does the cookie maker have up his sleeves? _"Information," he finally finished. I raised my eyebrows, telling him I knew he was hiding something. He blinked slowly and took a solid breath, as if to restore his resolve.

My level of guilt rose. I couldn't say why. I guess it hurt more to see him uneasy with me and not trusting me after we had built such a wonderful relationship . . . friendship, and for some reason I felt like it was my fault. "I was hoping to have some more information on the situation with Nick for you when you got up." Ok that was the truth. I could tell that much, so why was he trying to hide it from me? Or was there something else?

"Oh." I calmed down slightly. He got out of his chair and came around his desk, heading in my direction. I didn't want to get into whether or not I should go to him, if it was acceptable after last night or with his . . . status. I side stepped out of his path before he fully cleared the desk and sat in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk.

He recovered quickly, sitting on the edge of his desk instead. I forced my eyes to stay on his face instead of flowing down the line his body made, that long sexy line of scrumptious elf. _Damn it,_ I could control my eyes but my mind refused to let go of the image of him over me, the memory of his hands and lips on me, - _Oh god -_ and the energy he sent through me as he moved inside me. My eyes slid shut as I tried to clean the gutter my mind had fallen into. Recovering slightly, "So what did you find out?"

"As I said, I am waiting on a few phone calls. The FIB has been open two hours and I have not heard from them." As he spoke, all my false anger slipped away and my depression soaked back in along with a new wariness. It still felt like Trent was hiding something. He was using a tone that was a little too business like for my taste. "I left a message with Captain Edden's secretary asking for all the information on Nick's case to be faxed to me as soon as possible."

I let my runner instincts take over, "I thought you said there was no hurry." He tried to hide his grimace. What is it he is hiding from me? It really hurt, thinking he didn't trust me with whatever it was. I couldn't sit there in my miserable state and watch him lie to me, well lie by omission. I rolled my eyes and gained my resolve. "I was just coming to ask you if you knew what happened to my bag from last night. I need to call Jenks and Ivy and head home."

He raised his eyebrows in a mocking expression, but I could see the hurt in the back of his eyes and it broke me further. "I had security place your things in your car so that you would not have to go searching for them." It was said in a way that lead me to believe it was a teasing comment, but the humorous tone was absent. "Rachel," it was pleading and questioning at the same time.

I couldn't bring myself to look up from the carpet, "I should go." I headed towards the door, trying to hold in the tears I felt stinging my eyes. Before I could turn the door handle, I felt Trent's hand on my arm. I turned to him, half expecting him to still be sitting on the desk doing that creepy elf 'I-can-touch-you-from-here' thing but he was standing right next to me, holding my arm firmly but not demanding. His free hand came up and cupped my cheek, I leaned into is slightly and he kissed me. It was gentle yet held a whisper of desire. My hand left the door knob and held the wrist of his hand on my face. He ended the kiss and set his forehead against mine. "I'll call you later." It was half statement half question, asking if it was ok for him to call. I nodded my response and left his office.

Sure enough, I found all my things in my car. There were a few missed calls on my almost dead cell phone from Ivy and Jenks, my guess was they gave up and called Trent's line where his people gave some approved excuse for me staying the night. _Guess I'll find out when I get home._ I headed home in hopes of finding some relief there.

AN: Sorry this one was so short. Rachel's fighting her pain and masking it with anger was hard for me to write and I am still not happy with it. If anyone has any advice on that I would greatly appreciate it.

Also . . .

Since I now have all of the hand written portion of this story typed in, I will be alternating between this story and "Caramel." This one is not done and has a definite direction that I plan on taking it. I have been cooking this one in my head for some time and have many scenes I want to play out and I am incredibly excited about seeing. (One that I play over and over in my head just to amuse myself lol . . . I'll let you know when that scene finally makes it into print :-D)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Relief is not what I found once I reached the church that I call home. Ivy was gone, but I had to play twenty questions with Jenks. Apparently Trent's people had told them that I had a few too many and that I it was best for me not to drive. _Great_ it is slightly better than what actually happened, Jenks insisted on testing my "hang over" and teasing me about how much of a light weight I was. On a good note, Edden had come by the church looking for me and filled Ivy and Jenks in on the Nick situation before finding me and Trent's. So there was one less thing for me to take care of. According to Jenks, Ivy was actually ok with me staying the night at Trent's because of the extra security he has. Go figure. Next on the list was calling up Newt.

Thank god Jenks went down with a majority of his now dwindling brood at noon. The clock now read 1:30. Pixies asleep, roommate out, and enough procrastination set out to occupy my time for at least another 45 minutes. I scraped into the bowl of cake batter trying to get the last of it out. I was baking it under the excuse that Newt or Al might give me more information with a bribe. But honestly, it was one heaping pan of procrastination with a side of creativity to distract me from thoughts of one particular elf.

I placed the pan in the oven and began coloring the icing. A few scrapes of coloring gel and a spatula went in the vanilla flavored white icing container before I began forcefully mixing it together, scrapping the sides occasionally to be sure it mixed evenly. I was almost ready to add a little more gel when I heard the farm bell at the front door ring. _Crap! Whoever that is better not wake the pixies._ Getting pixies to leave a tub of sugary icing alone was a pain in the butt.

I set the tub of icing down and headed to the front door, hoping to make it there before they decided to ring the bell once more. I pulled open the door and was surprised to see and elf standing on my front stoop dressed in all black and soft soled shoes. "Shouldn't you be napping?"

The pox scared face lit up in a once rare smile, they seem to be more common since Ray and Lucy joined his life. "Perhaps," Quen replied with a little more humor than I was use to him using.

"Come on in." I gestured for him to follow me. "I was just making a cake," I said over my shoulder.

"This shouldn't take too long," his face lost its pleasant expression causing my concern to rise. We made our way to the front living room, where Ivy and I had started talking to customers. I sat on one of the sofas and gestured for Quen to join me. He took a seat across from me, sitting on the edge of the sofa with his feet spread wide and his elbows rested on his knees. He took a deep breath and began, "I wanted to talk to you about last night." He paused giving me a chance to come to terms with what we were about to talk about, but I wasn't giving in.

I knew he was referring to Trent and I's . . . interaction, but Quen was the last person I wanted to talk to about it, though the idea of telling Ivy didn't seem much better. "Oh right about Nick." _May be offering a change in topic would get him to leave the first topic behind._

"No, I know you and Trent on can handle him, though I have requested security to be increased." Well I didn't expect it to actually work but it was worth a try. Quen's posture took a submissive slant and he bowed his head to stare at the floor. May be he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of talking about the sex life of the man he basically raised. "I know how you feel about Trenton," _Crap he was going to dive right into the emotional side of it._ "And I know he feels the same for you." Considering my feelings are conflicted, that doesn't say much or make me feel any better. "I have watched him give up everything to help save us. I do believe he thinks happiness is something he is not meant to find." _I really don't know if I should be hearing this from him._ True, Trent did say something close to that before we kissed in his spelling hut. "He needs joy in his life, but he can't call things off with Ellasbeth." _Not helping here._ "We both know the kind of person she is and that Trenton holds no feelings for her, but our people need a strong leader and Lucy deserves to have a . . ." I watched as Quen fought back the pain growing inside him, "a mom."

The reminder of the loss of Ceri forced me to hold back my own tears. I'm confused by the information Quen is giving me. He seems to be saying that he wants Trent and me to find a way, but that things have to stay the same. _I don't know if I can watch him marry that bitch troll and throw away everything he wants in life._ The thought hurts double, once for the pain he would suffer for his people and once for my loss. _Crap on toast_ it would hurt if I lost him and him marrying her would be a loss to me. The thought is like a door opening causing a cross breeze, but I can't find the door or don't want to, to see what has been made available to me. The cross breeze in my mind moves my hair and brings the scent of growing green things my way.

When Quen speaks again, I realize it has been silent for some time. "I just ask that you keep his duties in mind." He pauses once more as he thinks of his next words, "be open." I sat there in shock as he got up from the sofa and began heading to the door. I jumped up, moving without thought and met him at the door. Quen placed a hand on my shoulder, bringing my gaze to his, "You are an amazing person Rachel. Your father would be proud of you, as am I." The mention of my father brought a bittersweet smile to my face. Quen shocked me once more when he pulled me into a hug. "Just try and be open minded," he whispered into my hair. With a shift of air and a flash of light he was gone.

With even more to contemplate, I made my way towards the kitchen slowly. I had just reached the island and picked back up the tub of icing when a sneeze ripped through me. _Looks like I'll be talking to Al first._ Unhappily I set the icing back down and crouched to grab my calling circle from under the island where it sat between my books.

Deciding it didn't matter where I took the call; I plopped my butt down and leaned against the cupboards behind me. Just as I was about to place my hand on the wine tinted glyph, a second sneeze burst out. Hand firmly placed, I allowed the second conciseness to flood into me. The obviously male thoughts flowed through my own. The usual control Al showed was missing and the strangeness of the thought pattern hit me, _This isn't Al._ You didn't have to know the summoning name of the demon you were calling just their common name, and every demon in the ever after knew me. They also knew not to call me until I was on their side of the lines.

This particular demon did not keep a tight hold on his thoughts. _Hello? Who is this?_ Images of a dark room came to me and thoughts about an escaped prisoner?

_Oh Rachel, glad I could reach you._ His thoughts were relieved and the forceful cheeriness grated my skin and could not cover his concern over the escapee.

_Who is this? Tell me now or I end the call._ I started easing the connection. A flurry of thoughts and images hit me and I could not decipher what was aimed at me and what was background. _Look whoever you are; you need to get some control. You are giving me a headache and starting to piss me off._ Quickly the overload of information reduced and I knew he could feel my relief.

_Sorry –_

I cut him off. _Who are you?_

_Oh, right. Sorry. I am Geoggmrottsomeer, Geo for short. I was there when you took down Ku'Sox. Nice work._

_Ok, Geo._ I didn't even try to hold back my agitation. _Why are you contacting me? I am not on your side of the lines for another week. Call then to set up a time for me to make you a tulpa._ Again I began weakening the connection and I felt him try and make it stronger, causing a feeling of cold rolled over me.

_I don't want to hire you tulpa services. I need help with Newt._ My surprise could not be contained and I knew he felt it when I got his reaction to it. _She likes you. She will listen if you put in a good word for me._

_And why would I do that? What did you do to get on her bad side?_ Not that it took much to get on the crazy demoness's bad side. I felt him grimace.

_We had a deal and somehow he got out._

_Who got out?_

_That damn human!_ I felt his anger wash over me. _Over 6 thousand years and it's a damn human who gets away!_

_Human? Your familiar?_

_Not mine, her's._

Oh you got to be kidding me. _You're the reason Nick has been over here causing problems?_ I didn't bother to contain my anger nor the images of what I would like to do to Nick or the person who let him out. I grinned at him mentally pulling away in shock and fear.

_I didn't –_

I cut him off once again. _Listen you lame ass excuse for a demon, there is no way in hell I am going to put in a good word for you. In fact I am about to call Newt up and let her know just how unhappy I am._ I wouldn't actually do it. _You called the wrong demoness and let the wrong familiar go. Where is the ass wipe now?_

_I don't know. I've been tracking him but this time he seems to have slipped –_

I released the connection before he could finish. There was nothing else Geo could tell me that would help.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I was planning on writing another "Caramel" chapter before this one, but it just flowed out of me. I had to get it down before it drove me nuts. This chapter has one of my favorite scenes in it. Though it didn't play out as I originally planned, I still like how it turned out. :-D Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

The rest of the evening went slightly better. I called Newt and let her know about Nick. Lovely Geo had not told her that Nick had been getting out on a regular basis and she was not a happy camper to say the least. Ivy came home in time for lunch and we talked about Nick while I avoided as much talk about Trent as possible. She could tell something was wrong but thankfully did not press the issue. It was closing in on dinner time and while Ivy was getting ready to go to her parents' house, I was relaxing in the front living room watching TV.

Commercials blared on as Ivy entered the sanctuary stopping at Kisten's pool table. Her long legs crossed at the ankles as she leaned against the table. She looked as sexy as always in blue jeans and a loose sheer top over a simple black tank. Her hair, which she has been growing out, was pulled into a ponytail with two strands shaping her face. "You look nice." She smiled, keeping her sharp teeth hidden.

"Are you are you will be ok with Nick out on the loose?" She tried to hide her concern and I knew that she would stay if I felt at all uncertain.

"Yes, I will be fine. Newt isn't going to let him wonder around and she has probably already found him."

Her expression became concerned, "I thought you said she was going to call when she nabbed him."

Exasperated but trying hiding it, "Yes, but she will want to get him settled first and this is Newt we are talking about."

"Yea, the crazy ass demon," Jenks blurted out as he flew into the room bringing the smell of the garden with him. Ivy's expression creased in worry, brows tight.

I rolled my eyes at both Jenks's comment and Ivy's expression. "I'll be fine," I almost growled. "If Nick does show up I promise to let Jenks have at him." They both smiled at this, _Jeez my roommates are over protective and blood hungry_.

"I won't be home till after sun up." She gave Jenks a stern look.

"Yes mother," Jenks smarted off. Ivy rolled her eyes and headed to the front door.

I settled deeper into the sofa as I heard the front door close. _Just one nosey roommate left._ My need for some alone time to sort through the events of the last 24 hours was weighing heavy on me. Most of all I needed to sort through what Quen had said and, like it or not, go through the door he helped open to see what was hidden there. All things I was not looking forward to doing. "Want me to order some pizza?"

"Nah, the kids are in the garden getting ready for their naps. I'm on duty tonight."

"Bis is up. He will watch the church so you can sleep." _Please just sleep so I can sulk alone._

"I want extra coverage while Nick is out there, so I'll be helping Bis tonight." He took off towards the belfry to talk with Bis.

Though Jenks didn't want me to order pizza, I needed to eat something. The waffles and two cracker sandwiches at lunch time were all I hadn't eaten. The lack on energy was not helping my mental state. Turning off the TV, I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal, a bowl, and the milk. _This will do just fine._

Bowl in hand; I made my way to the back living area. The added feeling of privacy helped sooth me as did the soft jazz that began playing when I turned on the stereo system. I curled my legs in front of me and covered them with a blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. Completely settled I slowly started in on my sad excuse of a dinner.

I wasn't even three bites in when I heard Jenks's wings clattering and his voice talking to someone as he made his way to the back of the church. A musical voice lifted and fell in response to Jenks's, _Crap its Trent._ Suddenly I didn't know what to do with my bowl of cereal and I felt as though I looked like a pile of dirty clothes crumpled on the couch in hiding. _What the hell is he doing here?_ They came towards the back living area as I set my bowl on the coffee table before me. "Hey Rache, what are you doing back here? Look who I found hiding out front."

I looked up to find Trent standing in the entrance to the living area looking like a scoop of mint ice cream in his tight green shirt and blue jeans. _Why do I always compare him to food?_ He looked good enough to eat, _that's why._ "Hi Trent. What you got there?" I lifted my chin towards the very thick manila envelope he had in his left hand.

"The files I was waiting on from the FIB. Jenks tells me you found out how Nick had been getting out." His expression could not hide his hope for an easy answer to the problem that was Nick.

I frowned, "Not exactly. The demon he has been escaping from called me today looking for my help in soothing Newt." Trent nodded his understanding. "So is Newt going to put a tighter leash on him?" Trent came the rest of the way into the living room and sat down in the chair on the other side of the coffee table from me. "Once she locates him I would guess so." I would hope that she had already located him, but she has not called to let me know he is back in his cage. It being Newt, I couldn't really count on her to remember to call me or have the motivation to find Nick. "I haven't heard from her to see if she has located him yet or not."

"You think she will even remember he needs finding," Jenks teased. I winced as it hit a little too close to home for me.

Trent raised the envelope, "Would you like to know what he has been up to?"

Jenks started making circles around Trent's head, "Of course we would." I smirked at his enthusiasm and took the envelope as he passed it to me.

It was even heavier than I thought it was going to be. Carefully, I opened the envelope and pulled out the stack of papers tucked inside. It was almost enough to be a book. I glanced at the first few pages and realized that Trent had been given Nick's entire criminal history. Quickly I shifted to the base of the pile to remove only the papers I had not seen before and in doing so I also noticed that the file I had hidden in my bottom draw held even more information than they had given Trent.

Trent raised his eyebrows at my nonchalance in disregarding the majority of the pile. Jenks started in before I could, "She already has a file on him almost twice as big." If Trent's eyebrows could go any higher they did.

"Glenn gave me his complete file during the Focus incident," I explained. I don't know why I needed to have an explanation for having Nick's file. I was a runner and Nick was a thief.

The last ten pages were new, and I went over the information given trying to piece together some sort of pattern. Besides the frequency of his appearances, there did not seem to be a link between the different artifacts that had gone missing. Some were demonic while others held no magical history at all. They varied from books to articles of clothing to jewelry to spelling equipment. Nothing seemed to add up to anything that I could understand. "Does this make any sense to you?" I asked Jenks as he read with me.

"Crap for brains always has a plan, but I agree this doesn't seem like a very coherent plan." Jenks's pale blue dust fell on the page we were looking at and I knew he was depressed by the lack of links between items.

I looked up at Trent to find him watching us intently, "How about you?"

He shook his head, "I was hoping you would be better able to make sense of it. I have done some research looking into these items further and I have yet to find anything that could link them all together."

Going over the pages again, something caught my eye. I laid three pages out and stack the others to the side. I unfolded my legs, setting my feet on the floor and leaning in to look closer, "Look at this." Trent left his seat and came over to sit next to me so that he could see the pages I had set out better.

"I don't see anything special, Rache," Jenks muttered as he flitted between the pages looking for some connection.

I pointed to the first page, "This was his second attack. He took a book from the library." I moved to the next page, "Then three attacks later he broke into a charm shop and took some supplies." Lifting the third page off the table, I handed it to Trent "And then two attacks later this."

Trent's face became intent on the page as he read the name of the missing item, "You think the others were just distractions to keep us off his trail?"

Jenks shot up six inches, "Tink's little red thong! It's just smart enough to be something he would do!" His dust shifted to a bright red as his anger grew.

"What do you think he is going to do with it?"

"I don't know," it was honest, and if I was being even more honest I was scared to find out. Trent placed a hand on one of mine and gave me a look that told me he knew what was on my mind.

Just then one of Jenks's kids flew in dusting orange, "Papa, Jumoke keeps waking me up."

Jenks harrumphed. "I'll be right back," he said to Trent and me dejectedly.

My appetite soured from our discovery, I picked up my bowl and made my way into the kitchen. The bowl of barely touched cereal went into the sink and I stood there for a minute looking out the dark window into the garden without truly seeing, my hands placed on either side of the sink. I had no clue Trent had followed me into the kitchen until I felt his hands rest on my hips. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "Everything is going to be ok."

My desire to stay with his warmth and just close to him in general warred with my knowledge that he was spoken for and anything we did would be wrong. I turned in his arms to face him, but avoided looking up at his face as I placed a hand on his chest. "You should probably go," I said quietly trying to convince myself it was the right thing even if it hurt to say.

Trent took a long breath causing me to look up into his beautiful green eyes. I watched as his eyes searched my face, holding more emotion than I was used to seeing in them. He brought on hand up to cup the base of my head and neck. A flash of what I could only read as hurt crossed him as he softly asked "Why?" That one word held so much pain yet hope.

"Because you have your duties and are spoken for. You and Ellasbeth are getting – "

He started shaking his head and spoke over me interrupting me, "Nothing. We are nothing."

"Getting married," I finished.

His smile was small and sweet as he leaned in and kissed me. "No. We are not." My brow furrowed as I searched his face. "We called off the engagement."

"What about Lucy and Ray and your people?"

He kissed me soundly. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as he crushed me against him. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "I've been in contact with my lawyers, we are getting it all sorted out." He began kissing down my neck.

"Why? What changed?" I managed to get out.

His lips found mine once again before moving along my jaw to nibble at my ear as he continued our conversation, "I couldn't marry her and I knew she wouldn't agree to my terms even if I could." He found the sweet spot behind my ear causing me to push into him.

When I went to speak all that came out was "mmm." Trent laughed at that as he moved lower and his hands began exploring my more feminine curves. "Won't agree?" was all I could manage to get out, and rather breathy.

I felt him smile against my skin, "Mmhmm." The sound pulsed through me and he kissed my lips once more. I was becoming putty in his hands, "The only way I'll marry is if I can get my bride to agree . . . and I know she won't," soft kisses passed across my jaw, "She is a little strong headed like that." He was smiling as he began nipping at my skin with his teeth.

"Won't? Are you are about that?"

"Mmhmm," vibrated against my neck causing me to hold back a shiver.

"Have you tried this persuasive tactic yet?" I teased.

"Mmm, no." His voice was full of humor. He nipped my bottom lip, "But I doubt it will work on her." He pressed further into me making me want to wrap my legs around him. His hands never stopped moving.

"I don't know . . . uhh" He ran his teeth along my collar bone, "it may work." My hands were working in his silky hair as he forcefully kissed me. Things were getting ruff as both of our desires took the main stage. "You should try," _Oh God,_ did I really just tell him to go make out with Ellasbeth so that she will marry him? That's the last thing I want. Quen must have gotten to me.

"Ok," He said lightly. _And he just agreed to do it, crap on toast._ "Mmm, will you marry me?"

Before I could start my smart off, he kissed me deeply, rubbing my body against his as he lifted me onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around him and laughed, "No it won't work on me."

His mouth, assailing my skin never stopped, "I didn't think so."

My shock at his statement was cut off by pleasure as his passionate kiss attacked my lips. _Did he mean it? Was he joking or did he actually just propose to me?_

"Tink's pink dildo!" Jenks's voice came shrilling into me. Trent and I jerked apart. "I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what I come back to?" Trent stepped away from the counter as my face burst a bright red. I slid down and looked at Trent, who was now 4 or 5 feet away face just as red as mine and down cast. _Good I'm not the only one._ "I know it has been a while Rache, but jeez do you have to jump Trent in the kitchen?"


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I wasn't in the mood for editing, so there are more than likely a bunch of errors, seeing as I have them even when I edit ten times. So please forgive me, I will go back and edit it later. I just really wanted to get it posted.**

Chapter 7

"Uh, Rachel," Trent warbled "I think I'm going to take off. I'll call you later." _The little cookie fart is going to leave me here alone with an angry pixy._ I guess it's only fair seeing as he is my roommate. Trent looked like he wanted to walk over to me but turned towards the hall instead.

"Oh no you don't, cookie farts!" Jenks zipped over to hoover in Trent's face, if he had his sword on him I am sure it would have been drawn. Trent put his hands up in surrender. It was almost comical watching a four inch pixy corral a six foot elf, until he started including me in his shrinking moving circle. "Sit," the miniature commander ordered as we reached the farm table. I resigned myself to the myriad of questions and insults that would soon be flowing out of Jenks's mouth. I looked over at Trent, sitting composed in Ivy's spot. Lucky bastard had his business man façade he could slip into and it looked like it was going full blast.

"Jenks I can –" Trent started.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Jenks spouted back stopping Trent. Even the best business man can't stop a pixy on the rampage. "You," he shouted as he flew to my face, his wings causing my hair to drift in the draft. "What are you thinking? You and your damn hormones. I'm guessing this is the real reason you didn't come home," he began flying a circle between is, "making sparkles shit from each other." I watched Trent's eyebrows go up at the phrase. I opened my mouth to say something but was quickly stopped when he stopped in front of me again. One hand pointed at Trent the other fisted on his hip, "what were you thinking? He is engaged, I know it's to the wicked witch of the west coast but you are going to screw up more than just your heart this time." Trent cleared his throat and I swear I saw a small smile dance across his face. He was trying to get Jenks's attention, but it just made Jenks glare at him. "What do you got to say for yourself you little piece of fairy crap?" Jenks darted to Trent and I couldn't help but be relieved that my portion of the rant was over. "Hmm? Using her hormones to . . . to . . . I don't know but it's not right!"

Trent seemed to be losing his battle to keep his business shield up and was now smiling softly. _Is he trying not to laugh,_ I thought as I watched his chest jump. "Yes, sir," he said amused. _He was laughing. Oh, My. God._ Trent thinks this is funny. Two grown adults being scolded by a four inch pixy. _Ok, may be it is a little funny._ The thought got me holding in my own laughter.

Jenks on the other hand, did not look amused by Trent's comment. The pixy turned an angry red as he let his dust sift more heavily. "What are you laughing at you little . . . you little . . . Mouse Burger!" At that I burst out laughing. I had called Trent a mouse burger before, but hearing Jenks yell it while trying to be scornful was downright hilarious. Obviously I wasn't the only one to think so because Trent's coughing fit broke into laughter.

Jenks looked ready to burst into flames as he looked between the two of us. He grunted loudly and flew to the island where he paced waiting for us to stop. "S-Sorry," I hiccupped out as I began to gain control of my diaphragm once more.

"I don't see what's so funny," he murmured.

"You might not, _Papa Pixy_," Trent teased raising his eyebrows to exaggerate his point. Jenks went from an angry red to an embarrassed pinkish-red, and I think that if I was closer I might be able to see a blush on his cheeks.

Jenks got the clue and flew to the table where he flopped down between us. "I guess I did fly off the handle a little."

I smiled at him, wishing I could touch him, "you wouldn't be you is you didn't."

Silence filled the room momentarily as Jenks appraised us once again. "But seriously, what is going on with you guys?"

I didn't know how to answer that. We had slept together and he was no longer engaged, but that didn't mean that we were a _thing_, did it? Hesitantly, I looked to Trent who was already watching me. "First," he said as he looked back to Jenks, "let's cover your concerns." May be he doesn't know where we stand either, though I could swear he wasn't joking all that much when he asked . . . _that_ question. "Ellasbeth and I are no longer engaged, not that our engagement was anything other than a business transaction to begin with." The last part was directed at me though his gaze never left Jenks. "We are working with lawyers to set up visitation, and her and I are working together personally to smooth things over with the elves." _Oh crap,_ there are going to be major elven issues from their break-up. Quen was right; he really does need to be marrying Ellasbeth for duty to his people, even if that's all it is. "As far as things go for Rachel and me," I looked to him waiting for his word on what we were or what we were doing. His gaze was locked on Jenks as he continued, "We have not discussed what or where things are or could go." He looked up to me, "I . . . like her and I hope that she feels that same." _He likes me._ My heart leapt into a full run. He placed his hand over mine and ran his thumb across my knuckles. I smiled and lowered my head as I felt myself blush. _Crap,_ I was acting like a school girl with a crush.

"Well pixy my daisies," Jenks laughed. "Someone can actually make Rachel Morgan speechless."

I rolled my eyes at Jenks, "Satisfied?"

"Fine," he relinquished. "But if you two are going to be bumping uglies, keep it in the bedroom and out of the kitchen." I laughed lightly and shook my head.

Trent released my hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear pulling my gaze to his stunningly beautiful green eyes. He stroked my cheek with his thumb lightly as he smiled a sweet, soft smile. I leaned into his hand. "Oh BARF," Jenks said then proceeded to make gagging noises. "I don't know if I will be able to deal with this," he muttered once he stopped the fake gagging. "At least Ivy takes it elsewhere." _Crap on toast, Ivy. _The mention of her name reminded me of how she might react. Jenks's thought must have mirrored mine as he turned a deep blue. He looked me in the eye, "she is going to shit bricks."

"She will be fine, we have a solid understanding. Besides, she has Nina." I was trying to convince myself it was true, but deep down I knew that jealous Ivy would be back.

"I'm just saying you should break it to her easy, not let her walk in on the two of you going at it like a pixy buck on his wedding night," Jenks scolded.

He was right about that. May be I could take her out shopping tomorrow and break it over some vender cookies and a cup of coffee. "Tomorrow, ok?" He nodded his agreement. _But first I need to talk to Trent about what everything meant._

With the main portion of stress lifted, and a new group of only slightly lighter stress in place; my body realized how hungry I was. My belly let out a loud growl and Trent looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I lifted one shoulder and let it fall; he had interrupted my dinner consisting of a bowl of cereal what did he expect. He smiled broadly and took my hand as he stood, "Come on let's get you a real dinner."

I gave him an expression consisting of squinted eyes and pursed lips while I wondered what he was up to. May be he just wanted to talk. "Shouldn't you be asleep right now," I quipped.

He laughed softly, "yes, but I think sleep can wait while we get some dinner in you." _Yep,_ he wanted to talk.

"I'll order some pizza. Jenks, you change your mind on wanting some?"

He eyed Trent, probably thinking the same thing I had just moments earlier, "Nah, I'm going to help Bis till my kids get up." He looked to me and teasingly said, "May be fill him in on the trouble you've been causing."

I rolled my eyes as I picked up the phone and dialed the number from memory. I looked to Trent, not believing that he was standing in my kitchen waiting around to talk to me about _our_ relationship. Two years ago I would have thought this situation impossible or even just plain crazy. "What about you? Toppings?" I knew Trent favored five star restaurant style food, but hand delivered was a five star quality. You can't get any better service than delivered to your door. After getting Trent's preference on toppings, I ordered.

Trent just shook his head after I hung up the phone, "I was more thinking that I could take you out to get some dinner." He was amused. I looked down at my shabby attire then his casual yet pristine outfit._ Yep_, I was definitely not going out in public looking like this next to _that_. I knew my face showed my thoughts, Trent had said so on several occasions; so I wasn't surprised when he laughed lightly.

"It should be here in 10 minutes or so," I said. "The always rush orders here hoping to please Ivy," I grinned. Living with Ivy had its perks, quick deliveries was a big perk. I made my way to the table to wait for the pizza and Trent followed me, _guess it is time to start talking_.

**AN # 2: Listened to Cake while writing the last part . . . . Gotta love some Cake! If you don't know who Cake is then you should get acquainted with them. Kim Harrison mentions Cake in **_**Pale Demon,**_** the airport scene where Ivy is walking toward Rachel and Jenks and Jenks says something to the effect of "Damn that girl needs her own theme song." To which Rachel replies "Cake Short Skirt Long Jacket." The moment I read this I was like "HELL YEA! That is perfect for Ivy!" After listening to it again right now, :-) definitely an Ivy song! If you do know Cake, then I am sorry for taking your time ranting about them cause you already know how awesome they are! :-D lol May be Rolling Stones "Paint It Black" could serve as a good Ivy song too . . . hmmm Now I am in search mode for a Rachel song. Anyone have one?**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I included a BtVS reference for my own amusement. Kudos to you if you see it :-)**

**Oh, and I am sorry if you find any random numbers, capitalized letters, or repetitive letters , the kitten I am currently fostering thinks that my typing fingers are her personal toys. She had a field day walking across my keyboard. I tried to make sure I got all her additions and I think I did.**

Chapter 8

Pizza went smoother than I thought it would. We didn't end up talking about "us" just talked. It was actually quite nice. I guess that means we are going with a casual thing and letting it take us where it wants to take us. Kind of nice not to worry about where we stand or where we are going, . . ._who am I kidding? _It is stressing me out beyond belief to not have things settled.

Trent stayed for an hour or so eating with me and watching some TV. I walked him to the front door and he kissed me good night. It felt kind of nice not to have to hide. It was five am and Ivy still wasn't home. I was in bed trying to sleep but instead tossing and turning hoping Jenks didn't break the news before I had the chance to. Out of pure exhaustion, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and though I was dreading the day ahead of me I felt oddly lifted and light hearted. The later I attribute to Trent and the lovely dreams I had of him. I made my way into the kitchen, half dazed remembering how good it felt to kiss him good bye and not worry about Ellasbeth or Jenks. My upbeat mood gave me the idea to cook a full blown breakfast. Jenks flew in through the pixy hole in the kitchen window bringing the smell of the garden with him as I pulled some butter out of the fridge and set it out to soften.

He landed on the faucet to the sink his feet oddly dirty and gave me a cross look. "What's with the smirk?" He took off to fly in circles around my head as I got out the flour and sugar. "You got some last night didn't you," he half asked and half exclaimed.

My good mood let a louder than I had expected laugh escape me. "No." I shook my head to be sure he understood that I meant it. "Ivy made it in ok last night?" I ask not out of concern but because I know she has been staying with Nina at the safe house or her place a lot lately. "Yea, Jamilla told me she came in just after sunrise."

I nod my head, "Good. I'm making breakfast; you want some biscuits with honey butter?"

"Sure," he said as he flew into the hanging rack to settle down and watch me work.

Almost humming, I began combining all the ingredients for biscuits. With the dough set aside to rise briefly, I began pulling out bacon, milk, sauce pan, frying pan, and two eggs for Ivy, I couldn't eat them because of the sulfates but that's no reason to ji6p her. I rolled out the biscuit dough and used a glass to cut them into perfect round pieces before placing them on a tray and into the preheated oven. Next came the bacon, which I cooked to a perfect crisp before using the grease and some flour to start a rue for some gravy, _yum._ "Can you wake Ivy, I almost have everything ready," I asked without looking up to Jenks, I knew he was still there though I didn't know why.

"Tinks titties no" He laughed at me. "I'm not in the mood to die today." True, Ivy was not a very friendly roommate until she had her coffee.

I poured some milk into the rue, "I can't go. I have to keep this moving or it will burn." Ok, so secretly it was my plan to force Jenks into doing it but who else would cook the gravy. He just huffed at me and remained in the ladle he was using as a chair. Since that didn't work I tried a different method, "I need to know how she wants her eggs."

"Sunnyside up," I heard her yawn from the doorway. I jumped and half turned to see her stretching in her silk and lace pajamas and robe, exposing her navel and the jewel hanging in it. Lowering her arms, she pulled the strap to her robe closing it and knotted it shut to hide her barely there pajamas. "I always like the way they look on a plate," she grinned and somehow I got the feeling that there was more to it than that. She sauntered over to the table looking like a sleek, sexy cat in all black. "Mmm, breakfast smells wonderful. What's the occasion," she asked as she jiggled her mouse to get her computer to wake up.

I heard Jenks laugh from the hanging rack and I gave him a stern look as I said, "I was in a good mood and breakfast sounded good."

"Wait till you hear _why_ she is in a good mood," he prodded as he flew down to land on the table near Ivy. Ivy turned in her seat to look at me, eyebrows high.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about."

"Oh, like you didn't have a guest over last night," he says as he thrusts his hips implying way more than I liked causing me to turn red.

"Nothing happened," I said increasing my stern look and imagining popping him with a blast of line energy. Nothing I would ever do, but sometimes it was nice to pretend when Jenks's mouth got away from him.

Ivy looked at Jenks then back to me. "Trent was here," it didn't sound as much like a question as one would have thought causing me to raise my eyebrows in shock. "I can smell him," she shrugged.

"Yes, Trent came over with some information about Nick," I said turning back to my moving hand and making sure I didn't go anywhere near the subject of Trent and me yet giving a good reason for him to be here.

"That's not all he came for," Jenks giggled then promptly started making kissy faces and noises.

I sighed, there was going to be no getting around this now, not with Jenks standing there giving it all away. "Knock it off Jenks," it was Ivy. "Like I really thought she was too drunk to drive home," she spat at him. _Oh God she knows._ I looked at her shocked and a little disbelieving. She just shrugged one shoulder, "Well, it's not like you ever drink that much."

"I wanted to tell you," I started but stopped because I really didn't know where to go from there. In some ways I did want to tell her, but in so many others I was so ashamed that I hoped she would never find out. I guess that all doesn't matter now, there isn't anything to be ashamed of anymore, he is no longer taken.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she turned back to her computer screen and started scrolling through her emails. "I knew you would tell me if it was something serious." Her fingers continued to move the mouse around and then clicked away at the keyboard.

I pulled the biscuits out of the over before cracking the two eggs and placing them in the warm pan lined with butter. _Sunnyside up,_ I thought as I watched the liquid sizzle and cook. "Is it something serious," she asked blandly, not looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders though I knew she couldn't see me, "We haven't discussed it." The reminder that I still have no clue where Trent and I stand depressed me more than it should.

"Tink loves a duck, what did you guys do after I left? Did you even eat any pizza?"

"We talked just not about 'us' and yes I ate."

Jenks looks to Ivy, "The cookie maker broke off his engagement for her and she doesn't think it's serious."

"He didn't do it _for_ me," I protest even as I start to think over the idea that he might have. He never said why they called it off just that the engagement was over. Except that he did say _he_ couldn't marry her. _Why?_ Guess I need to ask him.

"Sure and I'm a six foot vampire king."

"Be careful," Ivy teased him "she could make that happen." She was just teasing him, but I had turned him human size once. So the prospect of him becoming a six foot vampire wasn't completely out of the realm of possibilities.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them as I plated Ivy's eggs and brought everything to the table. I had warmed up some honey mixed it with butter for Jenks, not that the idea of a drunken Jenks was looking very good to me. He may get even looser with his lips and tell Ivy how he found Trent and me last night. Somehow I doubted that she would be as carefree about it after hearing details. "Would you like to go shopping later?" I no longer needed it as a distraction for her, but the idea of a girls' day out still sounded good to me.

"Sure," Ivy muttered as she laid some bacon next to her eggs. I split a biscuit in half and ladled gravy over the two halves before setting bacon on the side. Breakfast looked delicious and I dug in with a load of enthusiasm.

After breakfast Ivy and I headed to the mall and spent some much needed time together. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. The time she has been spending with Nina weighed heavier on me than I had thought and it was nice to have some time with my best friend, without Jenks in tow. I was right about him after the honey butter he proceeded to tell Ivy just how whipped up Trent had me, though he did exaggerate a little. Ivy, on the other hand, did not react as I had expected. She simply nodded and laughed at Jenks's theatrics. _Has jealous Ivy finally got past that hiccup in our relationship?_ Either way, it was nice to have everything out in the open with my roommates.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ivy and I had just received our coffee when my phone started to ring. I didn't want to answer it and disrupt our time together but I couldn't stand the ringing either. I pulled my phone out to hit ignore but froze when I saw Trent's number. Suddenly my heart rate increased and I felt myself flush. _Geez,_ I was acting like a school girl. Ivy patted my arm, "I'll go get us some cookies."

As she stepped away I flipped open my phone and pressed the green button. "Hello?" I don't know why I asked it, he was the one calling me.

"Good afternoon. Ms. Morgan, please." It was Trent's secretary, Sara Jane, which ticked me off for some reason.

"Yes," I said letting my frustration color the word.

"Mr. Kalamack would like to set up a meeting with you to discuss the appropriation of funds. When would be a good time for you?" _He wants to set up a meeting?_ That's so . . . impersonal.

Before I could answer I heard Trent's voice in the background. "Do you have Ms. Morgan on the line," he sounded like his normal businessman self. _Now I am "Ms. Morgan."_

"One moment please," Sara Jane directed towards me. "Yes sir, I was just-"

"No need. Transfer her to my office. I appreciate your assistance but I will handle all affairs with Ms. Morgan personally."

"Yes sir," she sounded like a child who had just been scolded, though I never heard his voice go above a normal office level. "Ms. Morgan?"

"Yes," I tried to make it sound as flat as possible, no need to let her know I heard the exchange.

"I am going to transfer you to Mr. Kalamack. He will handle setting up your meeting. Please hold, thank you." The last was said without a response from me. I heard Sara Jane press a few buttons then the line go silent before office noises filtered in once again.

"Rachel?" _Back to "Rachel" now. _Trent's soothing musical voice sounded stressed, "I am sorry about that."

"It's not a problem," I said as lightly as I could manage.

"I told Sara Jane that I would be setting up a meeting with you so to keep me updated on all schedule changes and she took it upon herself to call you." He was rambling, _that is something new. _It makes me immediately feel bad for being upset.

"We need to have a meeting," I inquire trying to get things back on topic.

His voice returns to his normal speech pattern, "Yes, we have a few issues to discuss regarding the Rosewood Foundation."

Suddenly the thought occurs to me, _I am working _and_ sleeping with Trent._ The ramifications of this could be bad. Either way, time with Ivy seems too important to pass up right now. "I won't be able to come in today," I state trying to sound business like yet not offensive.

"That's not a problem," he says managing not to include any emotions in the statement. "I was thinking tomorrow around 5:30," if I'm not mistaken he is smiling. I know I can't see him nor him me but I swear I can hear him smiling which makes me smile. "My last meeting of the day," he pauses briefly, "afterwards we could get a bite to eat." I blush for some reason.

"Sure, that sounds . . . nice." _Oh God, am I flirting with Trent?_

I hear a light laugh come from the other end of the phone causing me to blush a deeper red. "Good," he says and I can hear that his smile is wider now. "It's a date," he emphasizes the last word in the same manner that I emphasized "nice." _My God we _are_ flirting._ I doubt I could turn any redder, but my skin tried its hardest. When Trent speaks again his musical voice that sends a shiver down my spine has changed into a sultry tone causing my shiver to turn into a wave of heat and anticipation, "Tomorrow. 5:30. Goodbye Rachel." The way he whispered my name . . . there are not words to properly describe the things it did to me. If I could have melted into his touch through the phone I would have.

"Bye," I managed to wheeze out before I fumbled to close my phone and put it back in my pocket.

Once my phone was once again securely placed in my pocket I realized Ivy was standing next to me with a cookie extended in my direction. "So you have a date with Mr. Kalamack tomorrow," she teased, smiling brightly.

"Looks like I do," I said as I took the cookie and broke off a bite. _What am I going to wear,_ I thought as Ivy and I started walking once again.

"That nice green sweater," Ivy said and I realized that I had said the last comment out loud.

"Really," I asked. "You think it looks nice enough?" The next two hours were spent in full blown girl mode.

When we finally returned home, I decided it would be a good idea to call and see if Newt had recaptured Nick and to let Al know what little information I had gathered from Trent's FIB files. Ivy and Jenks didn't argue with me speaking to Al, they deal with it a lot better now than they did at first. They understand that he is not out to intentionally hurt me. It makes things easier when I don't have to fight with them over calling Al, though they would not be thrilled if it was any other demon.

I gathered my mirror and headed into the living room, for comfort reasons. Since the sun had set, Bis was awake and decided to join me. There was no real reason for him to be here, but the young gargoyle felt responsible for me. How odd is that? So I let him stay.

I sat on the couch Indian style and settled the wine tinted glass in my lap. It still felt slippery, but I was getting use to the feeling and it no longer blew the top off of my creep meter. I set my hand instinctively on the correct glyphs; I still don't know exactly what will happen if I place my hand in another manner. The line that runs through my yard was already humming in me. I didn't even realize that I was connected to it, which worries me a little. Opening my mind, I enter the collective to be met with the constant jabber of all the demons just hanging around in there. "Rachel calling Al," I said out loud so that Bis would be included in the conversation as much as possible.

He picked up immediately, surprising me, _Yes?_ That is strange; he didn't have his British accent on as strong as normal. May be his is distracted.

"Hey Al, its Rachel."

_Well who else would it be Love? _The accent was there as strong as normal now.

_Great he is calling me love, what is he upset about._ I decided not to answer the question seeing as it was probably rhetorical anyways. "I wanted to check on the Nick situation." I hated how my voice and thoughts radiated hesitation.

The feeling of humor and disappointment rolled through my mind, _And what situation with Nick would that be? Hmm?_ It was thought sarcastically and a little angrily.

_Oh crap,_ I forgot I hadn't talked to Al about Nick yet. I winced and I knew he had felt it as his wave of emotions switched to amusement. It figures that Al would be upset about me not talking to him, he is a little possessive like that. "I'm sorry," I hedged. "Geo contacted me and I had to call Newt."

_Mmm, and what did Newt say Love?_ At least he is only calling me love and not one of his many other nicknames that would mean I was in more trouble. "Love" trouble I can get out of easily.

"Look, I am sorry," I tried again. "It has been a crazy couple of days. Newt was supposed to capture Nick and tell me."

_And what part do you play in this little transaction? You trying to save the little booger again?_

I didn't try to hold back my amusement of him thinking that I was doing this behind his back to help Nick, far from it. "No Al."

_What exactly do you find so funny, Dove? I know you have a nasty taste for little men like him. Really, you need to improve your pallet. I'd be happy to help with that as always._

I could not stop my eyes from rolling at his usual sexual comments. We both knew it was never going to happen, but I think he honestly likes allowing his filthy mind to control his mouth. "Stop Al. You know I hold no positive feeling towards crap-for-brains, he is the reason Ceri and Pierce are dead." May be the reminder of Ceri and Pierce would help him remember just how much I would like to see Nick dead.

I felt a flash of anger, that I believe was directed towards Nick, and grief at the mention of Ceri's name. Al really did care about her, even if he kept her as a slave for a thousand years. _Ok, so what is it my Itchy Witch has to talk to me about?_

"I think I know some of what Nick was up to this side of the lines."

_And that matters to me because?_

"What he was after he couldn't use or do by himself." The conversation went smoothed out and Al was not happy about Nick's newest acquisitions.

_He must be getting help from someone._

"That is what I am thinking, but who would be brave enough to use Newt's familiar for something like this?"

_I don't know, but I am going to find out._ His anger was strong, stronger than I had expected it to be. Did Al care if something happened to Newt?

We discussed the possible end game based on what had already been taken. Nothing for sure that we could tell, but nothing good either.

I stumbled around my room searching for the matching shoe to the one I had on, somehow they had ended up separated. I could wear a different pair, but I was going for kickass sophisticated not closet roulette. I had put on a black tank top and a pair of slacks the pixy children had done my hair into a nice loose braid, the green sweater Ivy suggested I wear was laid out on my bed waiting for me.

"Finally," I mutter to myself as my hand touches the second shoe, hidden under my bed. I pulled on the half boot and looked at my feet. _Yup, looks good but still able to run and kick someone's face in_. Feeling sassy, I pranced over to my dresser and selected one of the only perfumes that I had that was not an experiment to cover my scent from Ivy's instincts, light with a hint of floral to accent my naturel redwood smell. I sprayed into the air three times and twirled into it. I didn't want the artificial scent too heavy, _just light enough to make him wonder_. The thought brought a smirk to my face. I can't believe I am actually getting "done up" to go see Trent . . . for a_ date. And_ I am excited about it. _Go figure._

With the light perfuming done, I slipped on the green sweater and moved to my long mirror to evaluate the outfit as a whole. The sweat was a loose V-neck that could be adjusted to show as much skin as I wanted. That's what I liked about this top, multiple looks. I played with the positioning till it sat a little crooked, exposing more neck and shoulder on my right side. _Hmm,_ _a little too forward for walking into his office._ I blush at the truth in the thought before adjusting the sweater to sit more center. _There_.

Ivy was waiting for me out in the front living area. I stepped into her line of sight and circled once, "What do you think?"

She smiled, "Perfect." Rex decided that a little bit of cat hair would be a nice accessory as he twirled around my ankles.

"Really, you think it's alright," I probe needing a little more than a one word answer to be sure.

Jenks flew in right as Ivy answered, "I'd bite you." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes in response.

"We all know that," came Jenks's huff from above our heads.

"What are you looking for," I ask as he flies from beam to beam.

"Oh you know," he begins in a voice that I know if half distracted but still capable of pulling off some good smartass responses. "Your dignity, a piece of twine, and some honey. May be an old moth or two" I don't even know if I want to know where his jab is going.

Choosing to ignore any of his further comments, I look back to Ivy to see a whimsical look in her eyes. _Ok, _I officially think someone has replaced Ivy with a fake. "You ok?"

She quickly recovers and realizes that I had seen . . . whatever that was. "Yea," it was short and to the point.

"Ok," I hesitate, "I'm off then." I move to give Ivy a hug and she braces me harder than I had expected. _Jeez, I'm just going out with Trent._ Ok, true that statement would be cause for worry two years ago, but not now.

"Aw, that's so sweet I could fart fairy balls." Ivy and I both sigh but refrain from smarting off at the little man as we end our hug.

I spent the majority of the drive out to Trent's place wondering what he was expecting of me and how things would go. Needless to say I was getting myself pretty worked up in more than one way.

My nerves cracked up a notch when I reached the security house at the gate. They knew my car and waved me on through with a "Good evening Ms. Morgan." My heart rate steadily increased as I wove my way through the line of trees that didn't fool me as anything but planned. Slowly the building came into sight and a walking guard flagged me down. "Good evening Ms. Morgan," he beamed at me. "I was asked to direct you towards the garage where Mr. Hansen will escort you to your meeting with Mr. Kalamack." _Oh no, Quen. _I smiled sweetly back at him and thanked him before pulling off to the left and into the garage area.

I had been in the garage enough times to know where to go and how to get to just about anywhere in the compound from there. Quen knew this, so I was betting he was wanting to speak with me about Trent's newly dissolved engagement. _Fun._ Though I do wonder what he had to say about it, I was betting he was not going to be happy.

As I parked in one of the empty spaces, I saw Quen emerge from one of the exits. _Here we go._ It was hard to read emotions on Quen, I guess he is where Trent learned it from, but if I had to estimate his current state I'd say he was not happy. I took a deep breath to steady myself and exited the car. "Hi Quen," I tried to sound bubbly, which I sucked at, but may be if I presented a happy front so would he. "How are the girls?" _Another safe and happy subject we could choose to talk about instead of whatever is rumbling through the mind of yours._

"Good evening Rachel. They are good as always." _Nope,_ it didn't work. He sounded grumpy.

Let's try a different tactic. "I am surprised to see you working. I figured you would be chasing the little terrors around." It worked a little better; he smiled at my tease about the girls.

"Mrs. McAvoy is watching them. I wanted to speak with you." _Crap,_ his grumpiness just increased. He held out his hand and motioned for me to go ahead of him indoors.

I resigned myself to my fate and remained silent as we made our way into the building and down one of the business like halls. "Trenton informed me that he and Ellasbeth will not be getting married," it was a statement made with just enough question in his voice that it demanded I nod in response. "This worries me."

There was no pressing need for me to speak so I remained quiet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance at me before he started back up, "There are many things I want for Trenton, and his happiness is one of them. But the needs of our people have to be put ahead of any one person's desires." I nodded my understanding. "If there is a way to accomplish both I hope the two of you will find it. As it is, we are standing on the cusp of an Elven war." It was not said threateningly but the warning was there.

I looked up to meet his eyes and saw the truth of his statement. "Is Trent aware?"

"My Sa'han knows of the danger," he bowed his head. "But I fear he does not _fear_ it."

"I see," I didn't know what else to say at that point.

Quen stopped and placed a grabbed my arm to pull me to a stop facing him. "You have to understand, this goes far beyond the two of you. I want nothing more than to see the two of you happily together, but there has to be another way." Quen's eyes held more panic than I had ever seen in him before. "You must find a way to prevent the war. Trenton's marriage to Ellasbeth may be the only way," his last statement was said dreadfully and his eyes sagged with sorrow. "You have always found a way to make the impossible possible," his dark eyes searched my face. "Do it again."

Words escaped my mind and all I could do was muster the strength to nod once before we began walking again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the walk through dressed up corridors was silent. Quen had said his peace and I was at a loss for words. What am I supposed to do? Tell Trent that I don't want to be with him? That he should marry Ellasbeth? I may be a strong person but I don't know if I am that strong.

"Ms. Gradenko," Quen nodded to Trent's secretary who was dressed in a simple black pencil skirt and white dress shirt with her blonde hair pulled up into a twist. "Ms. Morgan has arrived for her meeting." He placed a hand on my mid back to present me to the blonde ex-farm girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Hansen," Sara Jane smiled. "I'll let Mr. Kalamack know."

Quen nodded his understanding before turning to me, as Sara Jane left her desk and opened Trent's office door. "I hope the two of you have a wonderful evening." It would have been a nice gestured if he hadn't just told me that there is no way for us to be together.

"I'll try," I said as I forced a small smile. "Goodnight Quen."

I heard Sara Jane announce my arrival as Quen walked away. "Thank you Sara Jane," a business like voice flowed out of the room. "Just let her in. You may leave for the day if there is nothing else." Even in work mode Trent's voice did things me that I'm not proud to admit to.

"Yes sir," she responded politely before leaving the doorway and facing me. "He is ready for you," she spoke softly but I could see a hint of displeasure in her eyes, probably still left over from the 'accusing Trent of murdering her fake boyfriend' incident. _Yep_, it's true we had a rocky past. She fed me while I was trapped in a cage as a mink in Trent's office, unknowingly poisoning herself and me with some drugged carrots, and I blame her seemingly perfect boss of killing not just her fake boyfriend but a series of ley line witches. She still didn't know that I was the mink, _I wonder if that would change anything_.

"Thank you Ms. Gradenko," I said managing to hide my hurt at her displeasure of dealing with me. _I really don't know why it should bother me_ but it does. I stepped lightly past her into the doorway to Trent's office as she slide sideways to stand just outside the door; it looked as though she had no intentions of leaving.

Trent had left his desk and began making his way to the door by the time I was a step from it. He allowed me to come in, and I side stepped to stand just inside the door and out of his way. "Thank you again Sara Jane," he beamed at her before closing the door. His motions from the door to me were quick and fluid as his arms encircled my torso and he kissed me soundly. Every thought Quen had created went flying out the window.

When he ended the kiss and laid his forehead on mine, I realized that my hands had come up to hold his biceps. _Mm, nice._ I thought in appreciation of his strong upper arms that felt wrong with cloth hiding them. A man with his physique should be allowed to walk around shirtless all the time. Then again I doubt any work would get done if he did so, I know I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Images of him in various stages of dress and undress began rolling through my mind. _Ok that long car ride here _really_ did more harm than good,_ I thought as I felt every muscle in my center tighten in anticipation.

"I'd love to know what is going through that head of yours right now," Trent's seductive voice rolled through me causing me to melt a little further into his touch.

The statement caused my face to flame with pure embarrassment. "I thought you said we had work to do." It was an attempt at a distraction. One I really hoped worked because I doubted I could stand much longer if his voice was going to continue purring through me and his bright green eyes barring into me with such heat and desire they could melt the North Pole.

He smirked a sly smile that did not help my case any. "That we do Ms. Morgan," his voice poured out and melted into my skin. He kiss me gently causing me to release my lower lip from between my teeth, making me very aware of just how hard I had been biting it. _I am lucky I didn't draw blood._ "I just wanted to give you a proper greeting." _Oh God,_ he is teasing me and making it very hard for my thoughts to be anywhere but on him kissing me.

He released me, making me feel oddly empty without him in my space. I think he knew exactly what he had done to me and that I did not like our new space, because he gave me a knowing smile and directed me towards his desk. Reluctantly I followed his direction. Now that we were apart I noticed he was wearing gray slacks and a white dress shirt tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and his tie was gone leaving only a few unbuttoned buttons and a wisp of chest hair in its place. _Damn,_ he looked good.

As I approached the two chairs sitting in front of his desk, he turned away from me giving me a view of his scrumptious rear-end. The resent reminders of my time as a mink rolled through me bring back the memory of me grading his butt as he worked. _Yup,_ _still fantastic, but at now I won't take off for the murdering drug lord thing. What kind of person does that make me? _

I resigned to figure that out later as I sat in one of the slightly oversized chairs. A part of me had the desire to go sit behind the desk just to see his reaction when he turned around from . . ._ what is he doing?_ I realized he had made his way over to his hidden stereo system, _I wonder what he is going to put on._ Since he was putting on music and not asking me what I would like to hear, I decided I _would_ sit in his chair instead.

Feeling like a teenager sneaking out of the house, I got up and quickly but quietly moved behind his desk. His large "captain's" chair was positioned perfectly for me to be able to see the coat rack in the corner where he had deposited his suit jacket and tie. Gradually some soft jazz began filling the room. _Hmm nice,_ I thought as I closed my eyes slowly enjoying the melody humming in me. I heard Trent "tsk" and I opened my eyes to find him standing before me grinning like the cat that just ate the canary. _Oh God, how are going to get any work done if he keeps looking at me like that?_

I felt my blood pressure rise and struggled to keep my breathing and heart rate down as he leaned towards me placing a hand on either side of me. He stopped just inches from my face. "You look delectable sitting in my chair," he said breathlessly making my breath catch. His mouth inched closer but did not land on my lips; instead he trailed kisses from my ear down my neck.

On his way back up my neck he allowed his teeth to scrap my skin pulling a moan from me. As he reached my ear once more, a deep growl pulsed through me. Suddenly I wished I was sitting on a bed and not in his chair, as the urge to pull him to me before pushing him over and straddling him rushed in me. His lips found mine as my hands found his chest. His lips pulled at mine and his tongue teased me as I got up from his chair to be captured by his arms. I was so enthralled in his kissed that I don't know how or when it happened, but somehow he ended up sitting. His Hands on me demanded that I follow what my body already wanted to do. I placed one knee to either side of him and settled down in his lap. His hands found their way under my sweater as the played over my tank along my spine.

Work seemed to be the last thing on either of our minds. One of his hands found its way to the base of my braid and pulled lightly. I gave way and leaned my head back as he moved kisses around my neck with the occasional toothy tease. My breathing was ragged and I was ready to start ripping clothes off of one of us. He released my braid and our mouths found one another again. Another noise escaped me as his kisses turned more passionate.

"Oh God Trent," I moaned as one of his hands managed to get under my tank and find my breast. He pulled on a line like I had showed him. The energy pulsed in through my chest and out of my lips. As he broke the energy, I broke our kiss panting. "We are never going to get any work done if we keep this up," I managed to get out even as his mouth moved along my skin.

He growled in response, vibrating my skin. His hand left my breast and returned to my back outside my sweater, nice and safe. "I'll. Stop. If you. Promise. To stay. Where. You are." He said between kisses on my neck and ear with his teeth once again grazing my skin after the last word.

"Okay," I said as clearly as I could manage in my worked up state. I didn't really want to get out of his lap anyways.

He kissed my deeply one more time, "Okay." He set his hands on my thighs and looked into my eyes. "You know I would enjoy my job a lot more if all my business could be done with you in this manner," he smirked at me as he ran his hands up and down my thighs, letting his thumbs fall to stroke circles on my inner thighs. _Ass,_ I thought but I couldn't help me smile back.

"Now what is this business we had to take care of," I asked as he starred at me.

"Mmm," he sounded off as he looked into my eyes. I don't think he had managed to get his mind back to work.

"Mr. Kalamack," I crooned. "If I am becoming a distraction, then I should remove myself."

He wrapped his arms around my hips. "Mm, no," he pouted. _Oh God, pouty Trent._ "You promised."

I could not help my laugh, "Okay, okay. I'll stay."

A playful too big to be real smile covered his face. "Good." He began rubbing me suggestively again.

"Work, Mr. Kalamack," I intoned.

He pouted again and I gave him a fake stern look. To which he gave me a real smile, lightening my heart. He reached over and grabbed a file from his desk without. "Here," he handed me the file. "This is some information on the funds we have and the different areas in which we need to disperse the money. I thought I would let you decide how much each department got."

I opened the file and let it set between us. His hands moved up and down my thighs as I read over the page trying to make sense. "I don't know how to do that," I said quietly looking at a page full of numbers and names of departments. It seemed like gibberish to me and his hands were not helping my attention span.

"You can do it," he said huskily as his hands moved to my hips then down to cup my butt. He pulled me closer to him, bending the folder slightly until I adjusted it. "I have faith in you and I will help make sure that no one important is left out."

All his touching was really distracting me, as his hands moved up my hips to my waist and resting on my ribs. His thumbs were moving back and forth, looking for permission to go further. "So how long do we have to get everything decided," I asked trying to keep my mind on work.

"Mm, as long as it pleases you."

I could feel his eyes on my face. "I am sure there is some kind of dead line." The page still looked like gibberish and now I was just staring at it to keep my attention on something.

"It can be extended," he said slyly. "When worked the right way, anything is possible." He wiggled under me.

_Anything is possible?_ That sounds very _me_ of him to say. Trent is or use to be a very by the numbers guy. I know that after Quen's fight to survive against the odds he had been trying to learn how to live by the 11 percent, but it was still a surprise to hear him say "anything is possible." I looked him in the eyes they held so much emotion, "I appreciate that, but I think sticking to a deadline is the best idea."

"If that is what you would like, I agree it is best to try and stick to the original deadline," with that statement I heard the lack of emotion that had been in his last few statements. It was professional again. I half expected him to push me out of his lap and start lecturing me about the proper ways to conduct business meetings.

He must have followed my train of thought because he pulled me closer to him, forcing me to lay the file flat against and between our chests. His right hand came up to sweep a stray hair behind my ear as his eyes traveled my face and the movement of his hand. "This sweater brings your eyes out," he said softly. "And makes the fiery color of your hair more vibrant. I like it." I blushed at his comments and lowered my head to hide my new color. His fingertips trailed down from behind my ear to under my chin, pushing gently. I looked up to him once again. His eyes looked as if they were trying to telling me something, and it seemed important. He kissed my passionately, as though his lips on mine could say what his eyes were trying to say.

"Does that mean we are done with the business part of the evening," I asked when our kiss ended, hoping he would say yes.

He smiled at me. "Yes." I could not help my smile in response. The file got placed back on the desk freeing my hands to dive into his hair as our kissing started back up.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Kalamack," came Sara Jane's inquiring voice.

"Shit," Trent muttered as we tried to catch our breath. I decided that I should get out of Trent's lap. Since I am sure that if she decided to come into her boss's office before he told her it was ok, that she would not appreciate walking into us half mounted and hands in inappropriate places. Trent didn't argue just waited till I was seated across from Him before answering her. "Come in." He did not sound pleased, even an untrained ear could have heard his agitation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kalamack," she said as she entered the room, obviously reading his tone. "It is six." She paused as she looked to me then back to him. "I just wanted to be sure there was nothing else you needed before I left." She almost sounded as if she was warning us that business hours were over.

"No, that is all for the day," he was smiling but his voice said something else. "Thank you."

She smiled, I bet trying to make it look sweet. I think she was try to protect Trent from the evil witch in his office. "Yes sir." She did not make any quick moves to leave as she remained in the door and looked to me once more.

"As I said earlier," Trent said to grab her attention. "There is no need for you to wait around during my meeting with Ms. Morgan. If there is anything I need from you I will leave you a note for in the morning." Ok, even I understood that she was being more than dismissed but asked to leave almost bluntly. Trent didn't usually get blunt with his employees, so this was probably the closest he would get to it with Sara Jane, unless she kept pushing his buttons.

She nodded and left. _Finally._ That was almost hard to watch. If she hadn't broken up our quite enjoyably interaction, I would have felt bad for her. I heard Trent sigh, pulling my eyes from the closed door. He ran a hand through his hair out of stress before looking up to me, with an apologetic expression. "I believe I promised you dinner," he said recovering some of his grace.

"I believe you did," I replied lightly.

He stood from his desk, and I averted my eyes from the region I had been pressed against moments earlier that may show the bulge I had felt. He started unrolling his sleeves, "Then shall we." He was smirking again shattering all doubts that had lodged themselves in my mind when Sara Jane entered. Once both sleeves were again clasped around his wrists, he put on his suit jacket and held out a hand for me. I took it and fell into step beside him as we left his office.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't know if there are 'Vettes in the Hollows-verse, but I thought I could see Trent driving one so I put one in. Also the model I describe is a model that doesn't actually come out until next year, so I know it does not fit in the time frame. But I LOVE me some Stingray. When I had the chance to put one in this story, I could not pass it up. If you are interested go look at the 2014 Stingray. I will say I prefer the classic Stingray, but for Trent the 2014 worked better. I just can't see him driving a classic.**

_**AND**_** . . . Just for fun I included Trent's point of view of this first portion at the end. It wasn't needed just something I wanted to do.**

Chapter 11

Hand in hand, we walked through his now closed office building. I was too distracted to pay any attention to where he was taking me. I was expecting to go see Maggie and find out what new delicious food of her's I would be savoring, so when he opened a door and I noticed we were in the garage I was surprised.

Seemingly without a thought, Trent pulled out a set of keys and hit a button on the key fob to unlock a small sporty looking car. The symbols on it consisted of two flags, one checkered and one red with Chevrolet's bowtie. _Hmm, a Corvette._ It was black as night. The boxy back end gave way to a slanted flowing line towards the front tire well. From there the line rounded off into the front end where it became something that looked like a shapely rounded off point. The hood swooped to a flat center from the rise of the two front tire wells. The headlights were placed beautifully in the curved lines flowing from the wells making it appear as though the car had a set of animal eyes. The curvature to the cab of the car added to this feeling. It looked sharp yet like water would glide over it. I could see it driving off the road and into clear water like it belonged, taking on the animalistic features that were embedded in it. All the moving lines made me want to run my fingers over them just to feel their smoothness.

He opened the passenger door for me and I sank into the leather seat, enjoying the smell on new car and leather. The interior was astonishing, black and bright forest green. Bothe seats were racer style and green. The front dash and steering wheel were black with a green curved accent line traveling from the driver's door across the top of the instrument panel and down to meet the green center console. There glove compartment was also coated green flowing from the green accent on the passenger door. It put the interior to any other car I had ever seen to shame. It also made me think of the differences between Trent and me.

My level of anxiety rose to boiling point. _What am I getting myself into?_ He and I were so different, even where we were the same. He came from money, swam in it. I grew up watching my parents struggle to make ends meet, especially after my dad passed way and it was just my mom. We both wanted to leave the world a better place than it was when we came in. I did so with as little wake as possible, though normally causing the biggest wave. And Trent did so violently, causing small ripples. I was learning to see gray and he was learning to tone his down.

We made sense in many ways too, we both suffered major loss and were looking for a strong counterpart that the other could fill. In this aspect we fit beautifully. We both needed someone who would not be threatened, me by strong magic and him by money. _Am I becoming threatened by his money?_ The thought hit me. May be things weren't going to work out. _His money is . . . _not_ an issue._ I smile. It really isn't an issue; I just had a moment of panic.

I laugh lightly at my internal hysterics as Trent gets into the driver's seat and places the thin micro-chipped key into the barely there ignition. He looks over to me quizzically causing my laughter to increase. "May I ask what is so amusing?"

"Nothing," I sigh as I manage to get my laughter under control.

He accepts my answer and pushes a button to cause the powerful V8 engine to turn over and rumble to life, 450 horsepower purring, waiting to meet top speed. I look to Trent and see the light of a little boy with a new toy flashing in his eyes as he pulls forward out of the parking spot and heads for the exit.

"May I ask where we are going," I inquire, repeating his phrase for the hell of it.

"You'll see," he says mischievously.

_Oh. My. God._ Mischievous Trent makes my blood boil with passion. I am reminded of the day I received my red convertible from the FIB, how he hopped from foot to foot with a sly look on his face as he asked if he could drive it. How free he looked as he took off down the interstate. It makes me wonder if that day really was the gimps into him I thought it was. Seeing him behind the wheel of his own over the top sports car with that same freeness and a new overwhelming joy makes my heart skip a beat. Suddenly I realize that I want to cause that kind of joy and freeness in him.

I get lost in the scenery as Trent speed down Highway 27and I wonder where he is taking me. _Not one of the fancy restaurants. _We are heading away from the city not towards it. There is a rundown sign off the side of the road that marks a street. Trent turns here and I realize that we are going to Mount Airy Forest.

After the Turn most government run areas shut down unless they were historically relevant and privately own parks lasted as long as the family that owned them. Mount Airy Forest was founded in 1911 and was one of the luck areas to survive the Turn. Because of its close proximity to Cincinnati, it lasted longer than many other parks. It was forced to close down when I was about 15 or so due to financial issues, so what we were doing here was lost on me. I had to admit to myself that it was one of the places I always wanted to see but never had the chance to.

I didn't say anything to Trent, though I did wonder what he expected us to find to eat out here, besides killing and cooking our own dinner that is. He took the windy and overgrown roads towards the southwest region of the park, the actual forest area. It was my understanding that Mt Airy use to have a running trail and several camping sites and cabins, including a tree house.

Trent stopped the car and put it in park. I looked at him waiting for him to explain our location and dinner. He just smiled, "We walk from here. It's not far." He pushed a button near the floor and I heard a metallic popping noise coming from the trunk followed by the whine of machine opening it. My eyebrows went up. _A pick-nick?_ "Give me a second," he almost winked at me.

I had no clue what to say besides the shocked "ok" that came out.

He leaned over the space between us and planted a quick chaste kiss on my cheek. "Trust me." I nodded though the statement didn't feel like it needed a response. He stretched his lean body out of the low car and made his way to the trunk. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I heard him moving around and the car bounced twice before I heard a little more moving and the trunk close. He came around to my door holding a fancy wicker basket and a blanket draped across his arm. He had taken his jacket off and switched his dress shoes for a pair of his stable boots.

His left hand, free of basket and blanket, came out to me and I accepted his help out of the car. He deftly pulled me to him with that one arm, pinning my right arm behind my back. We stood there looking into each other's eyes for a moment before he kissed me softly and whispered against my lips, "Come on."

The walk was not too bad, even with the over grown bush, but I was still glad I had worn my boots. Trent kept my hand in his with our fingers intertwined. It was nice to have the constant contact. We approached a walled off walk-way with logs set up as an arch. It was slightly ramped but there was no over grown here just piles of dead leaves and what little plants attempted to grow in the decomposing piles.

As we continued up the ramp, I noticed that it became a bridge of sorts. _How odd._ Trent did not seem disturbed by this as he continued to lead the way so I said nothing. It was still early evening, the sun still up though lowering closer to the horizon that was not visible through the trees. The light it did provide allowed me to see the cabin as we approached it.

Ok, may be cabin was not completely true. It was a large cabin tree house. Completely suspended in the air between and encompassing a few trees. It was almost dome shaped with large windows in the wooden planking all around, I am sure to help give you an amazing view from the inside. The walkway extended around one side of the cabin.

"Would you rather eat inside or on the deck," Trent asked looking at me with a face full of anticipation.

I looked around and noticed that the outside deck had the same piles of leaves, though very sparse and no plants attempting to grow. The wind blew gently causing a chill to roll over me. Fall was moving in, though it was still a little ways off, it was cooler out than I had expected. Good thing I wore a sweater. "Inside," I said thinking about the cool breeze and how it may be warmer inside, and for the fact that I desperately wanted to see what it looked like. Trent nodded as he smiled at me warmly. He directed us into the large cut out that was the entry.

The dome shape was evident inside as well and the large open room was cut up only by the occasional tree that ran through the tree house. There were very few leaves inside making me wonder if someone had been out here recently and cleared it out. It would explain the lack of leaves indoors and the very few, in comparison to the walk up, out on the deck.

Trent released my hand as I made my way around the room glancing out the windows. I heard him clearing a space and the pop of air as he flung out the blanket. The views out the windows were even more breath taking than I had thought they would be. The setting sun sent a red haze over the forest making it look more serine. I felt as though I could hear for miles as I took in the sounds of nature and the breeze rustling through the leaves overhead.

My concentration on the sounds outside had blocked the interior noises, so I jumped when Trent approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful," I said as I lend into his embrace.

He mm'ed his agreement. "I came here a few times with my parents before they closed," he said lightly, the breath from his voice brushing my ear. "I always found it more beautiful than my own forest." It was almost a whisper as though he didn't fully intend for me to hear him.

"That's because it is naturel," I said gently. "Not a pristine and planned as the ones on your property."

"Probably," he mused aloud. "Come on I have everything set up," he said as he turned me to face him.

I looked over his shoulder to see the blanket laid out with a few candles and a platter of food. He even had two glasses set out. I smiled as I looked back to him, "It looks lovely."

He kissed me. "As do you." He took my hand and directed me towards the dinner he had set up for the two of us.

I settled down on the blanket and Trent followed, sitting across but slightly to my right. The food was set out on a single dish. It consisted of various finger foods, crackers, meat, and cheese. Trent pulled a bottle of wine from the basket and poured each of us a glass. It was white wine, which I knew it would be. Trent was well aware of my intolerance. The white wine would go better with the cheese that he had selected.

Trent raised his glass to me for a toast, "Ad dilectione mea. Gaudium meum." It was Latin. But seeing as my Latin sucked, I didn't understand a word of it. I just smiled and clinked glasses before I took a sip, surprised to find it perfectly chilled. We ate and talked as the sun set and the candle light took over illuminating the room.

The night was turning out to be a wonderful . . . whatever it was. Trent and I had spent a few nights together sitting and talking. This was only different because of the romantic atmosphere and our recent night together. If I had to consider it a first date, than it was probably the best first date I had ever had.

Trent put the plate that the food had been covering away, though we were still deep in conversation and there were no signs of either of us wanting to leave. Then he moved the glasses to the edge of the blanket along with the candles. _May be he is ready to go,_ I thought as I noticed that almost everything was put away. _Am I the only one who isn't ready to go?_ My level of tension went up a few notches.

"I thought about buying this place and opening it back up through my business," he said to me, filling in the new silence I had left.

"Why don't you," I asked seeing as he was opening up a new line of conversation.

"I don't think that it can stay afloat," he said as he looked off towards one of the windows. "The market for prospective visitors isn't as high as I would like." He sighed as he leaned back and laid down in front of me, placing his hands behind his head. His eyes found mine, "I just don't think it would be smart money wise. It would end up closed due to lack of revenue."

"Who owns it now," I inquired as I thought about the fact that we were trespassing on someone's property.

"I do." It was a simple statement.

"Well is it smart money wise to have it just sitting here doing nothing?" I adjusted so that my hip and right elbow were supporting my weight.

He smiled and let out a short huff that sounded like held in laughter. "Smarter than opening it up to an un-wanting public. I purchased it as personal property so the taxes are lower and I get all the enjoyment out of it that makes the price worth it. To change it to commercial would increase the taxes and I would have to worry about finding staff to maintain the property. The money going in would increase but I don't think that the revenue would come in to cover everything."

"Do you think it would cover enough to make it to where you were only eating the price of personal property taxes?"

"Good question," he grinned at me. "And you don't think you have the mind for business." He shook his head and turned his gaze to the curved, planked roof. "Maybe but I would lose the ability to use the property as I wish when I want, decreasing its personal value to me." He looked back to me and grinned, "Enough business talk."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kalamack," I taunted.

Obviously he found it amusing as he smile brightly before grabbing my left arm and pulling me down to him. "I do however have _other_ unfinished business with you Ms. Morgan," he said in that sultry voice that sent a wave of anticipation through me. His other hand wrapped around the back of my neck as he kissed me thoroughly.

Our kisses increased in heat, putting our surroundings in the realm of afterthought. Trent turned more on his side giving my leg the perfect hip to perch on. His hand ran down my curves, to my leg, and finally my knee where he pulled, forcing my hips into his further. I moaned into his mouth causing him to growl in response.

Next thing I know he is over me pressing into me with a fierce need. Even through our clothes I can feel him and it drives me nuts. The desire to have him. The ache growing in my center, wanting him to fill it. To fill me. The thought of him inside me makes me groan in frustration and desire. He thrusts his hips into me as if he can fill the need that way. Feeling him thrust against me, hardening just drives me madder.

Giving up all pretenses that all our clothing must come off, I send my finger to his pants to unfasten them. He sits up, pulling out of my reach, and grabs the top of my slacks. As his fingers curl into my waist band, I move my legs behind and around him to kick my boots off.

Daftly he removes my pants and underwear together, without unbuttoning. With my clothing out of the way, he leans back down over me. I finish undoing his pants and use my feet to lower them just far enough to free him. I don't need them any lower, just far enough to give me what I need.

Nothing else is needed. He pushes into me. The sensation is more than I was expecting. All of the pent up drive from earlier in his office rushes through me. We quickly find a pace that satisfies both of our needs. We move together, making our hips meet and each other cry out in pleasure. Quickly I find my climax. It seems that having the delayed gratification made things move swiftly, as he finds his with me.

It wasn't until he was panting in my ear, trying to regain his breath that I realized that we not only finished fast but we didn't use line energy on each other. I don't think we would have made it out of clothing at all if we had even tried to commune with the line through each other. Either way, it was intense.

Trent doesn't even try to pull out of me, probably remembering the last time. Instead he looks me in the eyes and kisses me softly. "That was . . . _something_," he says before kissing me lightly once again.

"You could say that again," I say, still trying to catch my breath.

Trent wraps both his arms around me, presses me tight to him, and rolls over quickly so that I am situated on top of him. It is probably the best position for us to be in until my muscles relax and release him. I hide my face in my hands and against his chest as I think about how dreadful it is that my body reacts this way with him. "I'm sorry," I mutter muffled into his shirt.

"Don't worry about it," he sounds more amused than upset, so I believe him.

With the sense that he doesn't find it completely embarrassing, I lift my head to look at him. "I really don't know why it does this. Normally I have let go of a non-witch by now."

Our actions have freed more hair from my braid and hairs are falling into my face. Trent gently tucks some behind each ear as he gazes into my eyes. "I don't know either," he admits. "But I'm not complaining."

We lay together for some time as my muscles relax. Neither of us dozes off but neither speaks. It is a nice silence, comfortable. I enjoy the closeness that it allows us. Trent occasionally strokes his hand up and down my back. My legs have gone slightly chilled when my body finally releases him from its near death grip.

Even as I feel my muscles give way, Trent makes no movement to get up. So I begin to move, but he halts me by pulling me back to him. "I'm not ready for you to go," he whispers almost too quietly for me to hear. In fact if I hadn't gotten use to listening for Jenks's wings, I may not have heard him.

Since I didn't think I was meant to hear the comment, I choose to point out that my legs were cold instead that we drove here together so I wouldn't be going anywhere without him. He released me with a soft kiss.

We both stood me to put my pants back on and him to pull his pants up and resituate himself. As I sat down to put my boots back on, Trent finished packing the basket, waiting for me to tie my shoes before blowing out the candles.

On our walk back to the car I carried the blanket while he had the basket, our free hands once again intertwined. I helped him put everything back into the extremely small trunk before getting back into my seat.

The car ride back to his place was enjoyable, quiet and full of content emotions floating around the car. Occasionally one of us would say something, but more often than not the silence was filled with our laced fingers squeezing each other's.

As we pulled into Trent's garage, I resigned myself to the goodbye that was coming. One of Trent's security officers approached as Trent put the car in park. It was obvious that it raised flags in Trent's mind, so mine went up too. We both stepped out of the car, in near unison. The man dressed in all back look between us before concentrating on Trent. "Sa'han, Mr. Hansen requests your immediate company." The tall man with light brown hair and deep brown eyes looked to me once more before continuing, "He did not say if Ms. Morgan is welcome to accompany you." He looked almost lost, as if an unexpected variable had been put into his perfect equation.

"It's ok Anthony," Trent responded as he stepped back into work mode. "Ms. Morgan is always welcome." Trent met me at the back of the car with a worried look on his face. "Were you needing to get home?" I noticed Anthony step away slightly as he raised his left hand to his ear.

"Sir," Anthony interrupted. "Mr. Hansen got word that Ms. Morgan arrived with you and has requested she attend as well."

_**HERE is the little piece of Trent goodies I was talking about. Keep in mind this is his POV from the start of this chapter.**_

**TPOV**

I hold tightly on to Rachel's hand as we walk through the hallway. I wish I could tell her I broke things off with Ellasbeth for her. That I want to spend my life by her side. That I love her. I don't know if she feels that same about me, even if she did I don't know if she could admit it. She keeps herself so protected, her heart locked away from others.

It is understandable. She has been hurt and bad. The things Nick did to her, by the Goddess I want to slay him for. Selling personal information about her to demons to gain . . . what? _Knowledge?_ The man is a fool on so many levels.

And then Kisten. He was no fool. He knew what he had and he treasured her. Someone who treated her right, to be honest it hurt to see even then. I couldn't admit my feelings for her back then, but looking back now I can see how I cared for her even as she was trying to take me down. And it broke my heart when I saw her take that curse into herself from the pain of losing Kisten and the idea of losing Ivy. She must have felt like there was nothing left worth living for. Quen had said he didn't know if she could survive it, and if it hadn't been for her friends I don't think she would have. I watched her suffer the loss of Kisten for so long.

Then there was Pierce. With him is when I first saw that she had walled herself off. As I heard her say to Nick when she came to rescue me from Ku'Sox, she could have loved him. Not that she did, but that she could have. I wonder if she even realized the difference in that one word.

Because I know she has put her heart into a metaphorical protective bubble, I won't push the issue. I will wait for her to come around. I have waited this long to find someone who makes me feel this way, I can wait for her to be ready.

We have finally reached the door to my garage and I notice her surprise when I open the door, I guess she thought we would be eating in tonight. _No, _what I have planned I hope she likes even better.

I pull out my keys and unlock my newest addition, a black Corvette. She looks at the car wide eyed and I can't help but smile as I realize she is appreciating the same qualities that drove me to purchase the "unrealistic for a family man" car. It has an animalistic beauty to it; of course it is designed and named the Stingray for a reason.

I still have her hand clasped in mine and I dread letting it go but I have to open her door and let her get in. If her eyes could get any larger they did when she sat in my customized interior. _Yea, I went over the top. Sometimes with a piece of work as beautiful as this, you just can't help yourself. _I smile at that thought since it is the way I feel about Rachel too.

As I settle into my seat I hear her giggling. _Is she laughing at my over indulgence?_ As I look at her questioningly she laughs harder. _What is so funny?_ Though I am not going to complain, I love the sound of her laugh and to see her letting go around me. "May I ask what is so amusing?"

She sighs, sending a thrill through me, "Nothing."

_Sure, uh hu._ I decided to let her be, even if she is laughing at me. The pure happiness she fills me with flows through me as I start the car and pull out.

"May I ask where we are going," she asks, and I think she is mocking me.

"You'll see," I reply as devilishly as I can. I like the effect it has on her as I see out of the corner of my eye that her cheeks are coloring.

Between the hum of the car and the knowledge that she is with me, my emotional walls fall and I know that my face is starting to show just the way she makes me feel. I can't help but wonder what is passing through her mind as I watch her brain click on and thoughts begin to flutter across her face.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, I have had a crazy past few weeks and it has lent its way to no writing, though I did manage to read 4 books and start working again. Hopefully this school year wont take so much out of me. I would really like to have all 3 of my stories finished before the book comes out in February. *Fingers crossed* **

Chapter 12

The walk to Quen was spent in silence, the serenity that had formed between Trent and I was broken by his security's presence. His grip on my hand was firm but not possessive, _I wonder if he knows that Quen isn't keen on our relationship._ Well it's not our relationship he has a problem with but the ramifications of it.

I was only mildly surprised when we met Quen in the personal living room. The bigger shock was Captain Edden sitting on the sofa across from him. If my flags had gone up when I heard Quen wanted to see me, then they were soaring upon seeing Edden.

At the sound of our arrival, Quen turned towards us and Edden followed suit. He did not seem surprised to see me which meant that Quen had told him I was coming. _May be he is the one who wants to see me._

Quen nodded his greeting to both of us as Edden spoke. "It sure makes things easier when I can talk to the two of you at the same time." He was grinning, though the grin didn't touch his eyes. Instead, his eyes held the sorrow of why he was there. "I appreciate the two of you taking time out of your . . ." he paused as he glanced at our entwined hands and close proximity to one another. "Night," he hesitated, almost asking us to confirm or deny what he was witnessing.

"It is not a problem Captain Edden," Trent responded respectfully, ignoring the inflection in Edden's last word. "Do you have more information on Mr. Sparagmos?"

"Sadly, yes." The pain in Edden's eyes intensified as his words seeped into me. "He has broken his pattern. We were not expecting another event this soon."

My gut tightened as did my hold on Trent's hand. I don't know if he moved out of discomfort or the desire to comfort me, but he released my hand, pull me closer to his side, and wrap his arm around my shoulders. This provided the added security I needed- _Since when did Trent help me feel secure?_ – and had the negative effect of being a more personal position. Edden took note of the change but did not comment.

"He was spotted again tonight," he paused looking us both in the eye for a short period before finishing his statement. "And unfortunately he left a couple of bodies behind."

"He killed someone," my voice came out breathy as I was not able to contain my shock. Nick was a pretty bad guy, what with selling information about me to demons, stabbing me in the back more times then I care to remember, and kidnapping babies, but murder? I never thought he was actually capable of killing someone. Well he did _send_ Ceri and Peirce to their deaths, so maybe this shouldn't be such a shock.

Edden's eyes fell to the floor as if to apologize for what he was about to say. "Yes, two people to be exact. The first reports have them as innocent bystanders."

Shock struck through me like a bolt of lightning, causing my muscles to contract and my body to become ridged. Trent rubbed his hand up and down my arm in an attempt to sooth me. I knew that there were questions I wanted to ask, but the shock of Nick's atrocious behavior caused them to flee from me. My mind was a clean slate of astonishment and pain.

"Do we know what he was after? And, did he successfully acquire it?" Somehow Trent managed to stay civil and clam, even attempting to calm me, even after hearing the news. Someone had to and obviously it wasn't going to be me.

I felt my mind begin to fill with hatred towards the man I once cared for. "That bastard," I mumbled as Edden began speaking to Trent.

"He broke into a private vault and we have yet to ascertain what is missing or if anything is missing," the disdain in his voice was evident. The owners of the vault do not have a record of everything that was kept inside and are proving to be rather difficult about giving us any information."

A red light went on. "Who would have a vault of valuable possessions and no records or insurance on the items?" Trent seemed to agree with me as he nodded his agreement to my question.

"Currently I am no able to provide you with the name of the owners," Edden was not even making an effort to hide his contempt for the people in question, which told me a lot. He was being forced to keep quiet and it probably didn't look good on the owners that their vault had been breached. Or possibly the items inside were not the kind they wanted people to know they had. _Hmm,_ this was turning out to be an interesting case.

"I understand," Trent hummed into the tense silence Edden had left behind.

Even as Trent tried to calm me, I could feel him flex and relax his muscles. He was as tense as me. I raised my hand and set it over his with a gentle squeeze.

"I am sure that when you have information you can give us, you will," I said as I tried to put on a reassuring smile. I don't think it worked.

"You deserve better than this," he said looking me in the eyes. "I may not know everything that happened between the two of you, but I know the kind of person you are."

I stepped out of Trent's arm and wrapped my arms around Edden not fully knowing why I did, just that I needed to do so. "You are a wonderful man and good at your job. I know that you would never hide something from me to hurt me, and I know that you will catch this bastard." I found myself fighting back tears; they were burning in my throat causing my voice to come out slightly hoarse. I released him and pulled away. "Just let me know what I can do to help."

Edden's supportive smile finally lifted some of the sorrow from his eyes. "Have you found anything," he asked sounding hopeful.

"I talked to a few people and looked over the information you sent Trent and I have a few Ideas but nothing certain. I know that there has to be someone helping him and Newt is supposed to be looking for him too." I gave a little shrug with one shoulder, "But that's if she remembers. I can say that she will not be a happy camper when she does get her hands on him once again."

Edden looked confused by my comments reminding me that he did not know about all the demons like the rest of my friends. "Newt," he said half enquiringly.

"She took him as her familiar so he belongs to her. But since she is a little forgetful and at times out of it, there is no telling if she will remember to look for him. From what I have learned, it appears that another demon has been helping him escape." I sighed heavily as I made my way to one of the sofas and leaned against the arm.

"Well at least we are not the only ones looking for him," he said with a slight shrug. "That has to be a plus of some sort."

"I am more worried about what he, or the demon assisting him, is planning on doing with the items they have been taking," Trent commented as he made his way to stand next to me once again.

It was as if Edden's ears had perked up like a dog as he turned to look Trent on more fully, "Do you have any insight on that?"

"I didn't at first," Trent started. "It was Rachel who weeded out a few items as possibly linkable," he said as he placed his hand on my lower back. I would have pulled away, but there didn't seem to be any possessive qualities to his touch, more of a protective quality.

"You did," he asked turning towards me.

"Yes and no," I hedged at his intense glaze. "There appear to be link in some form or another. I don't know, just something tells me that they are linked. I talked to Al, my demon teacher, about it and he agrees though is as stumped as me."

"Is it bad?"

I cringed, "My _gut_ says yes."

"After seeing you work over the past years," Edden said with a nod. "I trust your gut more than the 'facts' that have been presented to me by the research team. You will let me know if you learn more?"

I hadn't told him what I had learned because none of it was facts and like I have been told countless times, facts close cases not gut feelings. Hearing him say that he trusted my gut feelings made me feel a lot better about telling him my fact-less knowledge. "I'll continue to look into matters and let you know if anything conclusive comes up."

"Even if it's not so conclusive," Edden widened his eyes at me, "I want to know."

I smiled, "Ok."

We said our goodbyes and security began to show Edden out. Before he reached the stairs he stopped and turned back towards me. "I still haven't heard about the envelope," he said with a small grin and amusement dancing in his eyes.

I pursed my lips to hide the smile that was trying to break across my face. "I don't know," I said not able to fully contain the giggle I felt stirring.

His eyes darted between Trent and me before looking my up and down once. "Oh, I think you do." He paused before letting out a small laugh. "Good night Rachel."

"Good night."

Once Edden was gone Trent turned towards me, his brows pulled down in question, but before he could speak Quen stepped in. "Sa'han, he was not the only reason I needed to speak with you." Quen was in my peripheral vision, so I knew Trent could see him, though we continued to look at each other. Him searching my face curiously, and me trying to keep in the giggle still bubbling in my stomach while keeping my face stoic.

With a small grunt Trent gave in and turned towards Quen. "I tried to call you while you were out," Quen started but Trent quickly stopped him.

"I turned my phone off," He said coldly. From his tone I guessed that he knew that there would be an issue while we were out and he simply didn't want to deal with the matter. Though why he was being so curt to Quen I didn't understand.

Quen grunted, attempting to hide it in a cough. "If you'll excuse us Ms. Morgan," Quen directed towards me. "This matter dose not pertain to you." _Ok,_ _I guess cold is going around tonight._

I decided to handle the situation with more poise than I am usually known for, "That's ok. I need to be heading home. I have work to do and I am sure Al will be interested in Nick's newest . . . adventure." I turned to Trent, who looked like he could blow steam out of his red ears. I placed my hand on his arm to gain his attention, "Thank you for the lovely evening."

His expression eased slightly. He searched my face, looking for the truth in my reasons for leaving. "Be careful and let me know if Al has anything."

I smiled thinly, "Of course."

Trent's hand came up to caress my face as he looked deeper into my eyes, "Good night." The hesitancy in his voice gave me pause.

I searched his face momentarily, but I could not make out the emotions that crossed and fled into hiding. "Good night." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my cheek causing me to blush slightly. _We just had sex once again and a kiss on the cheek is going to make you blush?_ Before making my hasty retreat, I turned to Quen and nodded as I said my farewell.

**TPOV**

Oh, how I wish she could have stayed the night with me. I wanted to ask her to stay, but it felt as though that would cross some arbitrary line. So I stood there watching her leave as Quen glared at me, waiting to lecture me about some Elvin issue.

Once she was not only up the stairs but completely out of sight and pushed momentarily aside in my mind, seeing as she never seemed to be out of my mind, I turned my gaze to focus on Quen.

"Sa'han," he started, and I could hear the half plea in his voice.

"I don't want to hear it," I stopped him, "I know what you are worried about, and we will cross that bridge when we come to it, _if_ we come to it." I didn't want to hear yet again how I was making a mistake by pursing Rachel instead of marrying Ellasbeth, about how I needed to put the needs of my people ahead of my desires. Quen sighed and hunched over slightly, I knew somewhere in him he didn't want to lecture me either. "Just don't go there tonight," I said lightly.

"There was a call shortly after business hours," he said as agony filled his features. Quen was normally stoic man, but he allowed them to flow more freely around me since the loss of Ceri. I think he just needed someone to see that he did feel, could feel something. "It was the Tenebres clan."

"And what was it Timothy wanted," I could not hide my irritation. The Tenebres's were not one of the strongest clans, but their influence went further than their numbers. Timothy was currently the head of the clan and attended any of the meetings I had with the West coast elves, though they rarely involved him. He could be viscous if provoked, and he was easily provoked.

"He has gained the backing of over half the West coast and it appears that his influence is stretching to the central areas as well."

"So what is it exactly that Mr. Tenebres had to say," I asked out of frustration. The arse was gathering followers to start a war. I knew it. He knew it. And he knew I knew. All this beating around the bush is getting annoying.

Timothy was never happy with his station and felt that the royal lines had no right to continue their rule in modern times. Tradition is hard to break, though I had done it and more then once. But what ticked me off was his desire to rule as a dictator over our people. His lines about bringing our leadership into modern times and democracy were bullshit. He wanted to take over and knew that if he presented it as a democratic future people would be more willing to follow him.

"He would not tell me," Quen relinquished. "But he said enough to make his intentions against you clear."

My hope of having a clean break from Ellasbeth and agreeing to raise Lucy in a shared fashion had gone smoother than I had thought they would, I suspect her mother had more to do with that than Ellasbeth. Everything seemed to be moving forward with a grace I hadn't expected, so some friction didn't come as a surprise. Timothy Tenebres though, he could cause a whole new load of issues with his revolution. My only joy was that I knew he was striking on a weakness he perceived in my defenses and that this had nothing to do with him wanting Ellasbeth and I together. In fact our union would make his case harder.

"He want to set up a meeting with you," Quen sighed. "Demanded it actually. He arrives in town for other business at the end of this month."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "He doesn't want to meet sooner?"

"No. The informants we have gave me the impression that he want to build more steam before actually dealing with you."

_Then why call today?_ Then it hit me. He is trying to make me fear his power and hopes that I cower in fear by the time he comes to meet with me. The man has some strange tactics. Even if I didn't know his plans I wouldn't fear him. I would call him back now and demand a meeting tomorrow. But with my knowledge, I will let him stew. Instead of demanding a meeting sooner, I will allow him to think I am afraid of him. Keep the ball in my court. "Ok," I smiled at Quen causing him to raise one brow at me. "I'll have Sara Jane set up something with him later this month."

"Yes sir." Quen didn't question my switch in methods. He knew that I had a plan of some sort. If he thought I was making a mistake, then he would voice his concerns. Much like he did with the news of Ellasbeth and I's separation.

Deciding it was about time to change topics, I asked Quen about the girls. "They are doing well," he said with a genuine smile.

"Where are they?"

"I left them with the evening nanny. I believe she was going to take them to the greenhouse."

I smiled. The girls loved the outdoors and the greenhouse held some wonderful memories of when it was too cold to go out. It was the third day into September. The nights were just beginning to cool off, no were near too cold to go out. "I think I will join them. A night time ride sounds good."

"That it does."

Together we made our way out to the greenhouse and found our girls playing happily with one of the fairies we had gained. I mentally rolled my eyes at Rachel's little additions. Lucy caught sight of Quen and I as we approached. "Daddy, Abba," she wailed gleefully bringing Ray's eyes up to find us. Ray was not as vocal or energetic as Lucy. She decided a smile was greeting enough for her two fathers.

"Hello there Lucy and Ray," I cooed as I bent to plant a kiss on each of their heads. "You two behaving?" I moved to the side to give Quen room to kiss the girls hello.

"They are being angelss," slurred the gaunt fairy. She was one of the oldest fairies in the group.

"She is right, they are well behaved this evening." The nighttime nanny was an older woman, small and brunet with harsh features that made her appear more masculine than pretty. She completed the staff with a total of 3 nannies.

Elves' days were normally split into four parts, so a nanny for 3 and Quen or I _always_ covered the fourth. Each of the nannies was part time and covered a specific time of day depending on their species and sleep schedule. The girls were still young enough that they slept more than Quen or I. Between their already odd elf sleep schedule and the additional hours they required, there was no way to easily employ one nanny to cover those times. It was extra money to have the three part time, but easier.

"That should be all this evening Mrs. Fairmont," I smiled at her. She smiled in return before saying her goodbyes to the girls and heading out. "How would you like to go for a ride," I asked the girls.

Ray nodded happily as Lucy began singing "Horsey, horsey."

"I couldn't agree more," I smiled as I ruffled Lucy's blond hair into a mess that fell into her eyes.

"No, daddy," she grumped back at me as she pushed her hair out of her face causing me to laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Quen smiling as shaking his head as he reached down to pick Ray up.


	14. Chapter 13

**TPOV**

My eyes were closed increasing my other senses. Slowly I took in the scents surrounding me, enjoying their intoxicating melody. _By the Goddess she smelled wonderful._ And the mix of her scent, mine, and our activities made me smile. I still felt like it wasn't appropriate to ask her to stay with me, but that didn't drive the urge from me.

Her warmth seeped into me causing my left side and chest to be slightly warmer than I preferred, but I wouldn't dream of complaining. She was dozing off after yet another of our rounds. Her red hair splayed across my chest and my fingers were toying with a few strands of hair against her back. My fingers grazed her skin once again and she let out a soft moan of contentment.

I don't know about her, but I was falling even further for her. This was not a game or just sleeping with a friend. I saw us as a couple. Granted we had not set up specifics and neither of us had actually called the other boyfriend or girlfriend. But for me this relationship was a serious matter. One I fully intended to see all the way through. Since our first "date," we have been getting together at least twice a week, sometimes more if I could con her into coming over for work. Of course it would start off with work and then shift into a date. She never complained so I kept setting up late meetings and allowing it to happen. So our twice weekly visits became three.

Tonight was one of our date only nights. She had come over understanding that we would be heading out for a night together, a gallery showing or dinner in the Tower, but when she walking in through the door, all thoughts of leaving the house fled my mind. All I could think about was getting her out of that slinky dress. My guess is that Ivy helped pick it out; one thing I have learned over the years is that Rachel's sense of fashion was more business and comfort centered than anything else. That dress screamed sexy and accented her curves and small bust in a way that would make any man hungry. Only Ivy could have helped her into something so appetizing. The thought sobers me momentarily. Rachel has said often enough that her and Ivy have found a happy place and that the desire for a blood balance is no longer there for either party, but may be Ivy is still hoping to come to some kind of agreement . . . someday.

I let out my breath in a slightly louder than it was meant to be sigh and quickly stilled as Rachel stirred. Too late. I had disturbed her rest. _Please stay_, I begged her in my mind, repeating the phrase several times. My hand left her hair and slid onto her back caressing her skin.

When she lifted her head and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, everything in my body woke up once more. She looked tired but amused. _Amused?_ _What is she amused by?_ She settled her chin on the hand that was planted on my chest and searched my gaze. Slowly her amusement went up and she began to grin. I love to watch her smile. Ever smile lights up her face with such beauty. Not this grin. I looked at her, puzzling over the thoughts that could be crossing her mind. Trying to figure out what she was thinking. That grin. She must be up to something. She shifted to lean on me a little further, eyes darting over my face. Her grin broke into and smile and I could tell she was holding in laughter as she ducked her gaze into my chest to hide from me.

Obviously she had managed to regain her control, because when she looked back up at me her gaze held nothing more than what I was guessing to be love or hoping to be love. She brought her other hand up to draw little designs on my stomach. Her gaze never left mine as her left hand drew various patterns that I could not even begin to decipher. Her lips twitched in a repressed grin before her hand began moving. Not a pattern this time. A slow path down my abs, her fingers tangling into the hair that started around my belly button and traveled south.

They continued to follow the small line of hair until it fanned out. Once there she grabbed my already swelling manhood and gave it a gentle squeeze before running her hand over it. Her lips twitched once again holding back a grin. There was a split second of warning, her hair floating just briefly, before she began communing with the line through me. My body jerked to full attention and I groaned at the pleasure that streamed through me.

We both knew that we could do this, but it had seemed to fall to the side when we got together, passion over ruling the thoughts of pleasure that came from playing in the lines. Rachel let out a little laugh as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to absorb the sensation. The tingling that the line caused was so strong it was hard to avoid release, even if all she was doing was stroking me. To be honest the sensation was incredible, but I would rather be inside her. I began to move, to shift her to allow me to do just that, but she tisked and stopped my motions with a firm hand on my chest. She also pulled back on the line allowing me some reprieve from the tremendous feeling spreading over me.

Another groan escaped me and I thrust my hips upwards hoping she would take the hint and ride me since she would not let me shift her off my chest. She giggled once more and released her grip as she moved to straddle me. _Thank the Goddess, _I thought as she moved. My desire to be inside her took over and, eyes still closed, I reached my hands out to where her hips would land. If I could grab her hips I could help sense the pace she wanted or allow my hands to travel north to encompass her marvelous breasts.

Instead I felt her knees settle around my own. My brow creased in confusion. I sat up and opened my eyes just as she leaned down and placed the tip of me into her warm mouth. Her tongue swirled around me as she began to suck. _By the Goddess!_ Never has a woman done this to me. There have been women who have tried, but I always stopped them at my buttons not understanding what pleasure I could get from their mouth that would be nearly as enjoyable as being inside her. Now I get it. She drove me deeper into her mouth, guarding her teeth with her lips and taking me as deeply as she could. I had no idea a woman could take so much. She began a pattern of swirls and plunges that my hips met without my direction. I would still prefer being inside her, but I was not about to stop the pleasure train.

Not knowing where to put my hand I fisted them in the sheets at my side. One of her hands was assisting her mouth, so she placed her free hand on my abs. She twirled around my tip once more before driving my as deep as possible as she brought the line through me once more. A loud groan that was an unintelligible version of her name left me as I climaxed. My breathing was heavy as she settled next to me giggling lightly. Obviously she found it amusing that she was able to take, for lack of a better analogy, a hold of me a drive me over the edge.

I rolled over and kissed her deeply, not caring that I could taste what must be my saltiness mixed with the flavor that I have come to know as Rachel. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I can," she chortled. "I figured why not." She gave a little shrug

"Mmm," I grinned down out her planning my revenge. I pulled her arms from around my neck under the guise of kissing up her arms to her hands. Once free, I quickly pinned her arms above her head. "I'll have to see what I can do about that."

The next half hour was spent in a wrestling matched of foreplay. I would pin her down and tease her breasts or knead her clitoris until she was writhing with need or the desire to dominate me. I had worked her up to the edge of climax by the time my body was once again ready to take her. As I plunged into her she lost it. I basked in the exquisite feel of her muscles spasming around me and clenching down on me, holding me in her as she screamed in pleasure. May be this wasn't the best way to go about things. Now I was ready to go and forced to be still.

Instead of complaining, I took full advantage of the situation continuing to play with her while I waited for her muscles to relax enough for movement. It didn't take long. The stimulation I was giving her caused her body to relax quickly. Once I knew she was relaxed enough, I began to move. This time we found release together. No matter how many times we make love, I love the way her body holds onto me. It always makes me feel needed, desired. Something I so desperately hope she feels for me.

I rolled onto my back, taking her with me. We had quickly discovered that this was the most comfortable position to spend our time while we waited for her muscles to release me. Definitely not something I was going to complain about. Having her on me, my arms wrapped around her, filled me even further with joy.

Our first month together was almost over. I still can't believe that I have had her this long. I keep expecting her to come to her senses and realize that it's me, that she is too good for a man of my questionable business dealings. Or as she has so eloquently put it, that I am a "murdering drug lord." Granted she has not said that in quite a while, but I can never forget the pain that lanced through my heart at her words that day.

I had already realized that my feelings for her were beyond business and more than anything held a romantic interest. She seemed clueless to my desire for her. I had planned to confess a small piece of my desires on our elevator ride down to inspect my labs after the break-in. The recent gunshot wound upon escaping from HAPA only solidified my wish to tell her that I wanted more than a working relationship from her. I expressed my want to talk to her in private and had the entire conversation planned out. But those words, that title, and her anger towards me stung. I had to wait until she was ready. My feelings for her only grew as I waited for her anger to subside, her view of me to change, her acceptance.

Now she was with me and I had her in my arms. My heart seemingly full.

She didn't stay the night like I had wished, she never did. So after walking her out to her car and a heated make-out session, that might have ending in another round on her car if it hadn't been for that pesky guard, she was on her way home and I was in my office attempting to fill the hole she left when gone.

Tomorrow I had a meeting with Timothy Tenebres. He had called early in the month requesting to meet while he was in town and I decided to grant him an audience on the 30th. Tomorrow was September 30th. I had allowed him this time to let him think he had control over the situation, over me. The time was also there to give me a chance to help understand everything he was planning. We had a mole in his ranks and the information he gave us was invaluable, but I had not had a chance to really ponder the ramifications.

My time had been spent trying to help find Nick, figure out what Nick was up to, and who was helping him. When I wasn't concentrating on that, I was out with Rachel trying to forget about the possible danger he presented to us and more importantly her.

A month of searching and no sighting of him since the 3rd, the night he murdered two innocent bystanders during a theft. Rachel had contacted the demons, especially Al, multiple times in hopes that they would have some answers or that Newt would have recaptured him. But there was still no news. Al had a few ideas of what Nick and his helper were up to, but none of them made any sense to me.

The other issue that had arisen during the span of September . . . Elves. Tensions were growing between elves and between elves and demons. Some wanted to go back to war with the demons, seeing them as a threat since the night we hunted Ku'Soux. I had insisted that I rode with them and things were perfectly safe, but elder elves maintained that their hunt was a sign of future hunts. Hunts against us.

Timothy was not helping the case any. And looking over the paperwork Quen had provided me on Timothy's group of followers, he was pushing for the war to begin. _Maybe that is why he wants to meet with me._ I stand on the side against war. Too much blood would be shed for a cause long forgotten.

**RPOV**

I headed home, not daring to stay the night at Trent's. Part of me feared that once I stayed things would shift and our easy relationship would shift onto a more serious level. As I walked into the front door of the church, Jenks greeted me. "Ivy is out for - Oh god you stink!"

"Thanks," I muttered rolling my eyes at his bluntness.

"I can smell cookie farts all over you!" He started making gaging motions as he flew backwards waving the air away from his nose with a hand.

"I'm going to shower," I sighed as I walked past him towards the hall.

"You better and wash twice that shit _stinks_!"

I ignored his atrocious comment as I closed the door to my bathroom and began to strip. You would think he would be use to it by now. This isn't the first night I have come home smelling of Trent, though lately he has been complaining of me smelling of Trent even when I haven't been with Trent. "You were saying about Ivy," I called through the door hoping to distract him.

"Yea," he called back surprising me by not even trying to sneak under the door. "She is staying the night with Nina." Then lower, doubtlessly thinking I couldn't hear him, "Probably to avoid getting of whiff of you."

I couldn't hold in the laugh that left me at the idea of Ivy staying with her now girlfriend to avoid _smelling_ me. It was a likely concept, but still it amused me for some unknown reason. "Ok," I hollered back as I turned on the water. Already exhausted from my _exercise_ with Trent, I quickly showered and headed for bed.

The noon sun beamed through my window hitting my skin and warming it. I had slept with the window open - dangerous I know – to enjoy the autumn night. The crisp air had been more than I expected and I ended up wrapped tightly in my blanket. As the sun came out, my cocoon loosened. Now my face, neck, and arm were basking in the high sun. The peace that came with the noon hour, pixies asleep except for a sentry or two, eased into me lulling me to remain in my bed.

After twenty minutes of blissful daydreaming, I got ready for my lazy day. Al had moved our overnight lesson from Saturday night to tonight while he chased down a lead on Nick's co-conspirator. My good mood didn't call for a coffee wake up, but I made a batch out of habit.

As the coffee finished brewing, Jenks flew in the pixy hole that was cut in the screen to the kitchen window. "Morning," my euphoria streaming out of me and into my greeting.

"Damn woman," Jenks snorted. "You really should boink Trent more often if this is how it's going to leave you."

I shook my head and grabbed a mug with the "Vampiric Charms" logo embossed on it. The smell of coffee made my stomach roll, but I paid more attention to Jenks who was flitting around my head making a show of sniffing me. "You still smell like cookie maker," he mumbled sounding slightly distracted.

"Yea well I'm not going to scrub my skin off just to make your day easier," I snapped back at him. His comment got under my skin more than it should have, but really all the non-stop pestering about my scent was annoying. Jenks's eyes about popped out of his head and he shot away from me in surprise.

"Geez didn't mean to offend you." He sounded hurt.

I sighed and poured my coffee trying to ignore the dreadful way my stomach was reacting. "I'm sorry." I sighed once more and tried to regain my good mood. It seemed to fly out the window awfully fast, maybe I should go back to bed. Jenks settled down on the napkin holder, the pointy features of his face pinched. "Look, I'm sorry it's just been a little much lately and my fuse is a bit shorter than normal." The words came out without thinking and as I said it I realized just how true they really were. Just yesterday I went off on the mail man because he had accidently put a piece of my neighbors' mail in with mine.

My chair at the big farm table never looked so good. I settled down, held my mug in both hands, and folded my feet onto the chair, knees to my chin. "Do I really smell that bad," I asked lowly, dreading the answer. _Maybe I should take another shower._

Jenks looked at me, features still pinched. "It's odd," he finally said. "You smell like fresh cut grass and green things."

I looked at him with my brow furrowed. Thinking that over, I brought my mug up and took a deep breath of my coffee. My stomach lurched and I held my breath waiting for it to pass. Coffee just wasn't my thing lately. _Maybe I just miss my raspberry and cinnamon latte._ I set my mug down promising to swing by Jr's later. "Trent smells like cinnamon and wine," I thought out loud, not grass.

Jenks nodded. "Yea, but there is an underlying of grass and greens. Kind of like a second layer of scent that is harder to pick up but still there."

"I guess." I have smelled it on him before, sometimes mingling with his snicker doodle like smell and others almost like it wasn't there, a passing scent that mingled momentarily.

"I think you've been around him too much," Jenks snorted, trying to regain some of the good mood I had blasted away with a jest. "His smell seems to be coming out of you." This was said seriously and with a hint of worry.

"Out of me?" That's odd. I laughed, "maybe I should avoid him for a little while, you know wear his scent off." It was a joke of course. Just the idea of going more than two days without seeing Trent depressed me. _Crap on toast! Am I getting in too deep?_ Maybe backing off would be best. With that thought, what was left of my good mood vanished.

Shortly after lunch Ivy came home, the tight leash she kept on her outward emotions seemingly broken. She was smiling and . . . _humming?_ The front door closed and she made her way to the edge of the seating area we had set up in the front of the church. She tilted her slightly and went silent. "Trent come by not long ago?"

"No," I responded flatly, not understanding what would bring her to ask such a thing.

"Hmm," she grunted as she sat down on the sofa across from me. "Could swear I smelled just a hint of him."

I rolled my eyes, "Not you too?"

"Me too?"

"Jenks has been complaining that I still smell like Trent. That his scent is coming out of me," I explained. Her stoic expression returned as she went deep into thought.

"Really," she asked still bewildered by the idea.

"What do you think?" I held out my arm for her to smell me directly.

She leaned forward and took in a deep whiff. Her brow tensed. "He is right," she murmured, seeming even more confused. "You smell like you," she went on to explain. "But Trent in layered in there."

Deciding I should verify this, I took in the air from my arm. "I don't smell anything different," I pondered.

"You wouldn't notice it," Ivy sat further back in her seat. "It is faint. Like another layer has been added to yours. It has probably happened so slowly that you won't smell it until it becomes stronger."

"So what I am absorbing Trent's smell?" Ivy just shrugged her response. "How is that even possible? You have been around Nina a lot longer and your scent hasn't changed, absorbed her's . . . has it?" I know I am not as good at smelling the subtle changes in people's scents, but I think I would have noticed if Ivy started smelling like Nina.

"Jenks," she called out in a barely raised voice knowing he would be nearby or at least one of his kids would be a notify him. A small ting came from the kitchen followed by Jenks's rapid entry from the hall. "Trent's smell is coming out of Rachel?" He flew around me taking in my scent once more before nodding his agreement. "What about me? Is Nina's scent coming from me?"

"What am I your search dog," he grumped as he rolled his eyes and flew to Ivy. "No. Her scent is on you, but only in you in shared blood way." Ivy blushed slightly. "Not like Rachel and Trent's mingling scents."

We both puzzled this over for a minute. "So Nina's smell comes out of me but you can tell it's from blood?"

"Sure I can."

"And mine is not like this," I had to ask even though I knew that Trent and I were not sharing blood nor would we be.

"You sucking Trent's neck that hard," Jenks burst into laughter. "No," he finally answered after calming his laughter. "I can smell Nina _in_ Ivy. Cookie maker's scent is coming _from_ you."

Ok, this was getting stranger by the minute. Could it be from taking so much of his fluid in me? Gross to think about, but his used sperm have to go somewhere. I shuddered at the unwanted thoughts of where his . . . umm _stuff_ goes. _Maybe my body has absorbed so much of him that I am starting to smell like him. That's just gross!_ "Have you ever smelled something like it before?" Dumb question . . . or not.

Jenks settled onto the table between Ivy and me as his face scrunched in thought. "Kind of," he finally breathed.

"When? From who," I asked quickly hoping to have some other idea besides the intensely gross one that had formed in my head.

"Well Ceri," his brow formed a deep v as he thought it over some more.

"She was an elf so her smelling like Trent isn't exactly new news," Ivy pointed out. I agreed with her.

"No," Jenks said as his face un-contorted briefly. "Well yes, she was an elf and therefore had the same layering of scents as Trent, but I remember there being, for some time, and added layer of scents."

"Really?" This was news to me. Jenks never told me that Ceri's scent had changed at any point in time.

He gave me a look that said "come on I know what I am talking about." I gave him an apologetic look in response while he continued to rummage through his memories. "No fairy farting way," he finally exclaimed.

"What?" Ivy and I asked at the same time.

Jenks flew to sit on my leg, obviously amused by what his memories dug up. "I don't believe it!" He took a deep breath, taking in my scent once again, and burst out laughing. "It has to be. I don't know what else it could be."

What are you talking about? What did you remember," I asked trying to hold in my frustration.

He did not respond to me, instead he flew to Ivy and whispered something in her ear. Ivy's eyes went wide with what I guess was shock.

"You really think so," she asked staring at him attentively as he nodded his response. Her eyes shot to me. I swear I was growing a second head with how keenly they were watching me.

"If one of you does not let me in on this little piece of information that you both seem to find so interesting," I let the sentence drop off not knowing how to end it.

Jenks flew back to smiling wider as he pondered the idea of dragging out his explanation. "Remember back," he looked to Ivy. "What has it been 2 years now?" She bobbed her head about in a universal sign of agreement to his approximation. "Anyways," he started back in facing me once more. "You were wondering if I could really smell the difference between regular Ceri and," he waggled his eyebrows at me hinting at me to take the hint.

"Regular Ceri and what? Un-regular Ceri," sarcasm dripped from my voice so heavily that anyone could feel it. This was really not making any sense to me right now.

"No," he laughed lightly and flew a few circles around me. "I can't believe it," he chortled once more. "Are you really going to be that dense?"

I wanted to smart off at him, but right then it was taking all my energy to keep from attempting to smack him out of the air.

"Remember when you told me about her pregnancy and I said I had to smell her? You asked if I could really smell the difference." My face went slack with the implication of what he was hinting at.

"What are you saying," calm, simple, direct.

"Well I could," he grinned at me. "Her elven scent took on a second note." He paused, waiting for me to respond. "Under the scent that was specifically Ceri, Quen permeated."

"Are you saying you think I am pregnant," I had to ask the question though I felt more like fainting.

"No," he smiled at me. My anger rose. "I am saying you _are_ pregnant."

I don't know how long I sat there in my stunned state; minutes, hours. Finally I was able to form a cohesive enough thought. _I can't be pregnant._ Trent is an elf and I am a demon. They don't mix, do they? Even if I am not a full blooded demon, that still leaves me with witch. And witches can only mate with witches.

When I got my voice box to respond to my commands a gurgled "I can't be" escaped me. When my senses became fully aware, I realized that Ivy and Jenks had left the room. Somewhere in my mind I remember hearing their distant voices saying that they should leave me be while I wrapped my head around the idea.

On my third attempt, I was able to get to my feet and make my way down the hall. In the Kitchen, Jenks was helping Ivy remove items from the cabinets and place them neatly on the counter. I saw what they were doing but none of it fully registered in my brain. I sat in my chair at the table and watched their movements.

Jenks was standing on a book slowly reading off a list and Ivy was gathering the items. As she completed the task, I realized that they were reading from a spell book and had gathered the materials for some kind of spell. _What where they up to?_

Seeing my quizzical look Ivy stepped in front of me. "Before we go too far on this path," she said calmly. "I thought we could complete a test to see if he is right or not." She tilted her head back to indicate the island full of spelling equipment and ingredients. I nodded my agreement. Ivy settled down at her computer.

It still took my some time to gain the nerve to go to the island. Once there I saw the spell they had found. It was a simple spell to test for pregnancy. _But would it work on a mixed race pregnancy?_ I mustered up some more courage and read through the information provided and found that it would detect any pregnancy. Everything was already out. All I had to do was brew it in the right manner and invoke the spell. It suggested placing the spell in an amulet. Green for pregnant, Red for not pregnant.

I carefully completed the spell, and put it in one of my wooden disks. It was one of the few spells I have seen that the recipe only makes one. I guess you don't need a bunch of tests that will all tell you the same thing.

Taking a deep breath to increase my resolve, I allowed three drops of blood to seep into the disk. A strong redwood scent wafted up to me. Inwardly I smiled for completing the spell correctly. On the outside I was still blank and numb. I turned to Ivy, who had smelled the distinct scent of blood and redwood and knew the spell was ready. She was standing at the edge of the island, Jenks perched on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

They nodded. How silly of me to ask if they were ready when I am the one about to take a pregnancy test. I placed my hand over the disk and looked into Ivy's brown eyes, allowing them to give me strength. My fingers curled around the disk and I turned my palm up. After releasing my fingers, our gazes stayed locked both waiting for the other to look first. My eyes flicked to Jenks briefly to see that he was staring intently at the disk in my hand. That forced me to look before I read the answer in his face. My eyes fell to the amulet.

Green.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: I am so incredibly sorry that it is taking me so long to post. Things at school have been much crazier than I had imagined. I promise that I am working on this piece; I have just not had the time to enter everything into the computer yet. Hopefully things will calm down soon, really soon. Lol. It is bound to drive me nuts if it doesn't.

I don't care for how this chapter turned out. I rewrote it several times, but Al never came out in a way that I was happy with so I just had to settle with what I had. I hope I stayed somewhat in character for him, though I feel like he is way off.

Also . . . Please don't hate me for how this chapter ends. I have the next one going and I am looking forward to sharing it with you as soon as I get it into the computer. (It is the chapter I have been waiting for all story long :-D).

**The L Train**

**Chapter 14**

Ok just breathe Rachel. So it is green. Maybe it is not working right. No, you know it is; you made it. _Dear God what am I going to do?_

A booming voice broke my internal argument, "ITCHY WITCH!"

Oh God, I forgot about Al. He had changed the day of our lesson in order to follow some leads. Or at least that's what he claimed; I think he was up to something else. I snapped my hand closed around the green glowing amulet. _What am I going to tell Al?_ I was so distracted by the shocking notion of me carrying TRENT'S baby that I never felt Al enter. His black boots snapped on the floor as he marched across the kitchen, coat tails swaying behind him. "Just because you can travel the lines, does not mean you can be late to your lessons!"

"Sorry," I managed to squeak out. He stepped closer, the smell of brimstone waved over me causing my stomach to roll. One last step and the scent over whelmed me. With shock waves still rippling through me, I was unable to hold back my lurching tummy. Realizing I was going to lose my lunch and not keen on finding out how Al would feel about wearing it, I swiveled around to deposit everything into the sink.

"Are you sick," Al's voice rattled over me once more.

"No," I cough out as I grab a paper towel and wiped my mouth clean.

"Good. No excuses for being late to a lesson."

_Oh God, how am I going to do this? _Is it safe for me to travel the lines? Do I care if it safe or not? _Of course I care!_ Well I guess that answers that question. I looked up at Al to see his features pinched with both worry and anger. Anger seemed to be the stronger emotion; he was trying hard to hide the worry. On the up side at least Al had stopped slapping me around in the last year or so, so I don't have to worry about his anger causing me to miscarry. _Should I tell him?_ No, Trent should know first. "Look, I am sorry," I started as Al's eyes continued to bore into me. "I just got distracted is all," distracted by the little life growing in my uterus.

"The time will be added onto the end," he snarled and turned away.

"That sounds fine to me," as long as he was going to let things go I was ok with it. I don't think I can handle one of his rampages right now on top of everything else; I might just break down completely.

"Good," he said almost sarcastically as he smiled at me then proceeded to slap my back just hard enough to push me forward a step as a wave of ever after washed over me in what I was assuming was a wash and dry curse. "Can't have that lingering" he wiggled his fingers towards my face "scent mucking up my rooms."

Rolling my eyes at the idea of throw up making the ever after smell worse, I walked to my room and grabbed my overnight bag. "Ready," I murmured as I returned to the kitchen to see Al inspecting the spelling ingredients that had not been cleaned yet.

Ivy settled down at her computer once more, Jenks had left the room, and Bis was happily perched on the fridge. As I approached the island and looked at Bis, he widened his eyes in a questioning manner. He wanted to know if it would be ok for him to join me in the ever after. I shook my head, with Al already upset about my tardiness I was not about to push his buttons with a tag-along.

Al grunted at me and slipped the glass vile he was inspecting into his pocket. I was tempted to complain, but decided to let it slide. He looked up, gaze meeting mine, and furrowed his brow as he searched my face for some answer to an unknown question. With one last huff he took me into the line with him.

I quickly bubbled my thoughts and consciousness. Knowing that I had another life growing in me, I searched and found the small budding life. All doubt left my mind and a wave of emotion hit. As my body reformed in Al's kitchen, a tear rolled down my check. One single tear representing both joy at a new life and fear that I was bringing the life into this world not fully prepared to be a mother. _A mother._ My breath caught. _I am going to be a mother! Holy cow!_ It might seem like this is an idea that would have hit with finding out I was pregnant but no. Only the shock of being pregnant had hit, not the ramifications of pregnancy.

I heard a "humph" come from across the room and concentrated my vision on Al's green coat. "All your huffing and puffing about little Nicky-poo and what he has been up to, yet you're not even going to ask me if I found anything?"

_Crap on toast._ I still had Nick to worry about. The thought of Nick helped push me into work mode. Time to shape up Rachel. You are pregnant, move on. Can't spend 9 months hiding in shock. World won't stop turning for you.

_Suck it up. _

"You find out who is hiding him?"

"No."

"You find out what he is up to?" He didn't answer, but he was smirking, looking too much like he was up to something. "What," I snapped and his grin just grew. My scowl deepened causing my skin to ache in need of release. Al tucked his hands behind his back, turned on his heel, and sauntered across the room humming. _Gha the nerve! _I walked over to the bench and plopped down trying to avoid the stench the puffed out of the cushion.

"There have been attacks from the elves," his quiet, nonchalant voice made me question the statement. Elves attacking demons and demons attacking elves always brought up a sore spot with both races.

"What do you mean?"

"There have been two attacks." Yet again there was an air of indifference. _Oh God, did they kill the elves?_

"What happened?" He waved a dismissive hand and turned away from me. "The elves were killed?" I had to know.

"Some, yes." No inflection in his tone. "Worried about your little elf toy are you," he mocked. "They have been grouping together under a leader."

_Do what?_ In all respects Trent was the elven leader and he wouldn't attack demons . . . would he? True he helped take down Ku'Sox, a demon, and demons almost annihilated his race, but he rode with demons to destroy Ku'Sox and we are working together to cure Rosewood syndrome effectively healing the demon race. Trent was for change and peace not war and the possible end to already weakened race. No, Trent could _not_ be behind this. But who?

Al turned his head and looked at me over his green encased shoulder raising his eyebrows. He knew it couldn't be Trent and was waiting for me to come to the same conclusion. "Who is behind it," I finally gave in and asked.

"Ah," he smiled showing his big block teeth and causing an old shiver to skitter down my spine. "The golden question." He went back to humming after that. _By the Turn is he going to tell me or what? _A few moments of anticipation passed before. I gave up. Trying to force Al to give information freely was a pain. He is a demon after all, use to trading knowledge for pieces of your soul. I joined him at the counter and our lesson began. A curse to preserve.

The next morning I woke to Al muttering complaints about needing breakfast and a good cup of brimstone free coffee as he stomped around in the kitchen. I had my own room, but I had stayed up late practicing the new curse Al had taught me in an attempt to distract myself from the issue growing inside me. It had succeeded and I wound up passing out on the hearth.

More stomping and a curse brought me up right. Al tossed some wood past me and lit it before setting a platter of eggs, cheese, and bread next to me. The order was not spoken but I understood what he wanted. It looked good so I didn't complain as I broke four eggs into a bowl and mixed them. I placed the pan near the flames to get it heated and dropped in a small dollop of butter. The sizzle of the butter brought the fragrant smell to my nose and I breathed in deep. Pulling out the pan I tilted it to spread the butter around before pouring the egg mixture in. Quickly I placed some bread on one of the iron toasting sticks Al had while the eggs started cooking.

"Your rooms not good enough for you anymore or are you just reminiscing about old times," Al spat at me as he plopped onto the bench that now sat against an empty wall due to that creepy tapestry being destroyed. He was a tad touchy about the subject seeing as he had given me his old room to ensure my safety.

I rolled my eyes and continued to tend to breakfast. Flipping the eggs brought their scent to me and I gaged. With the cooked side now face up I placed the cheese slices over the egg and folded them to make a nice omelet. I twisted the bread to keep it from burning and continued to avoid breathing in the cooking eggs. The bread came out nice and toasted on one side and I placed a piece on each plate.

The omelet needed flipping once more before it was ready to come out. I dished half of it to each of us and settled in to eat. Taking a heap of omelet, I placed it on the corner of my toast and bit in. The toast hit my tongue and I sighed in relief at the delicious flavor. As I chewed the omelet mixed with the toast and began bathing my tongue. Each time more of the egg and cheese mixture became predominate and my stomach curled at the idea of accepting it. I ignored the sensation and took in a second bit of toast alone that went down easily. Being brave I took a bite of omelet unaccompanied and was greeted with gaging that quickly turned into losing the few bites I had taken onto the floor. Al shrieked in disgust while I went into dry heaves. _The Turn take it,_ this is horrible.

My body's rejection of breakfast finally subsided and I glanced at a pissed Al. His face appeared slightly green at the sight of my fluids mixed with breakfast and spread across his floor. Geez, the demon enjoyed torturing people but the sight of puke makes him green. Internally I rolled my eyes to avoid upsetting him any further.

"What is wrong with you," Al attempted to cover his sickness with anger, bellowing at me.

"I don't know," I lied. It's not like I'm going to tell Al before I talk to Trent about this. Though . . . May be Al could answer the question of the possibility of elves and demons procreating. I'm sure there were relationships in the past or at least a rape or two that could have ended up in pregnancy, if it was actually possible. It has to be possible look at me. Then again he may get too suspicious of my questions.

Al glared at me as I thought this over. "Are you going to clean up after yourself or will I have to," venom filled his voice; he was getting better at displaying anger over his own nausea. I glared right back at him, no longer heaving, and avoided hiding my annoyance. "Fine," he grumbled as he waved a hand in a casting, some sort of cleaning spell . . . or curse, at my vomit. "If you are going to be a mess all day, there is no use in you being here." He was trying to sound upset but I could hear the hint of worry in his voice. _Was my display causing Al to worry about my health?_ "Get out of here," he moaned as my overnight bag appeared in front of me. "I'll tack on some extra time to your next lesson, at this rate you'll owe me three days." I could tell he was just saying it to make him look like a hard ass, though he may follow through.

"Thanks," I grumbled to him as I made my way to my feet picking up my bag.

"No excuses next week," his eyes, black since his dive into my corrupt line, bore into me "puke or not you're working."

I resisted the urge to move my eyes upward. "Yes sir," I managed to make it sound only slightly condescending. I concentrated on shifting my aura to match the line closest to Al's causing me to be pulled into the line. Protecting my conscience in a bubble I shifted it all to Newt's line running through my graveyard behind the church. Everything happened in a matter of seconds and I found myself standing in the graveyard looking up to my kitchen window. I felt Bis stir, acknowledging my arrival. The young gargoyle would wake during the day and could stay awake for some time. He chose not to unless he was needed. Our connection allowed him to read my mood fairly easily, so he could sense I was not in danger. The connection also allowed me to feel his location and I felt him settle back down on the church's roof and return to his daily sleep.

Through the kitchen window I could see the movement of someone in the kitchen. The curtains were closed so I could not see Ivy, but I knew it would be her. I stomped up the back steps to enter the back door. "Looks like this baby can do me some good," I laughed as I opened the door. "Got me out of work today."

"What baby," a masculine voice inquired from the kitchen causing me to stiffen. The voice pinged on my radar as familiar and friendly, but my mind told me it was not possible. I turned from closing the back door and was greeted by a bare chiseled chest, and deep brown eyes set in a clean shaven, dark face. Glenn.

The shock at finding not only a half-naked man in my kitchen, who was very easy on the eyes, but Glenn, rendered me speechless. "It's good to see you too," he smiled at me. Glenn is a beautiful man who took good care of his body, keeping himself in top shape for his physical work. A sight any woman would love to wake up to. He and Ivy had a fling going but I had thought it ended when he moved to Flagstaff with Daryl. Ivy was also in some kind of relationship with Nina. Then again vampires are known to have fairly open relationships with multiple partners, so it is not too surprising that I would find him here if he was in town. Also, it's not like Ivy was expecting me home early, hence the lack of dress.

My mind snapped into motion over riding the shock. "What are you doing here?" The joy in my voice was obvious even if the words were a bit rude.

"Thought a visit to see my dad was in order."

I gave him a knowing look as I glanced at his bare torso, "Sure. How is Daryl? She come with you?" Seeing Glenn half-dressed I could easily deal with, but I did not want to be surprised by a half-naked woman leaving my roommate's bedroom.

"Nah, she stayed back. Her allergies are doing much better there. She really likes it." The smile that split my face was genuine. "So what was that I heard about a baby," he inquired once more as Ivy walked into the kitchen behind him,

"Oh, Rachel tell you she is expecting," Ivy grinned as she poured herself some freshly brewed coffee before making her way to her spot at the table.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Ivy," I grunted.

"What," the living vampire questioned. "It's not like I am going to tell him who the father is." She sipped from her large black mug and Glenn shot looks between the two of us, face full of shock.

"You're pregnant?" Yep, shock.

I groaned and made my way to the table where I not so gracefully sat.

"Wait till you hear who the father is," Ivy said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Ivy," I made a motion to kick her under the table.

"Oh, I won't tell him," her grin widened "I'll only watch his reaction as you tell him." She pulled her feet into the chair and her face bloomed with anticipation.

"Whoa! Hold up," came Jenks's voice as he sailed into the kitchen from the fireplace in the living room. "I want to watch too!"

_Oh God!_

Glenn made his way to lean against the island watching me hesitantly. "Who is it that demon . . . Al?"

The audience burst into barely contained snickers. "NO! Oh goodness, NO!"

Glenn visible sagged in relief. Jenks buzzed around his head humming the tune to that childish rhyme "K.I.S.S.I.N.G." "Then comes baby in a baby carriage," he sang out loud. "Though you did skip the marriage step." He laughed once more before settling down near Ivy to once again take a passive role in watching the event.

"You are for real? You are really pregnant?" I nodded. "Ok, so who is the dad?" He was hesitant to ask, for obvious reasons, but still curious enough to want to know.

Not believing I had to go through this, "Trent," I sighed as lightly as I thought I could get away with.

The audience remained quiet in anticipation of Glenn's response. I avoided looking at him. After a few moments or maybe minutes as the shock passed and skepticism sank in, Glenn spoke. "As in Trenton A. Kalamack? Exposed elf and your target for jailor practice?"

"I haven't tried to put him in jail for a while," I muttered as Ivy and Jenks giggled content to soake up his disbelief. I heard whispers that sounded like "did you see his face" and "I think he almost fainted" between giggle fits.

"You are having a baby with Trent?"

"Yes, but I haven't told him yet so can you keep it quiet? You know, not mention it to your dad."

"Not like he would believe me anyway," and I mentally hesitated remembering how he questioned Trent and I's closeness. "How is that even possible? He is an elf, right? They are close to humans, and you're a witch." It was the same thing I had been asking myself since finding out, so I couldn't blame him for wondering.

"Not really," I said. He knew I was technically a demon; he had been there when I figured it out.

"So demons and elves can have kids?"

"I don't know, but it appears so." Glenn slumped into a seat at the table, slouching. Yep, we had shocked him good.

"And you're having a baby with Trent?"

"Yes."

Glenn settled in and tried to process the overload of personal drama I had just dropped in his lap. Since he appeared to be out of conversational ability for a while I engaged Ivy and Jenks. Trying to avoid any possible baby talk, I gave them the news about the demons being attacked by a group of elves.

"My dad told me that Nick was back up to his old games," Glenn interrupted. I guess he finally picked through his astonishment enough to join the real world. "Any chance he is connected." The mention of Nick gave me pause, _is this the real reason he is in town?_ Glenn had some sort of grudge with Nick and had been hunting him since before leaving for Flagstaff, gave me the giant FIB file on Nick in case I needed convincing that he was a bad guy.

"Crap for brains has to be connected," Jenks shot off.

I smiled at the nick-name that was almost too nice for Nick. "I don't know. Nick up to no good, sure, but getting elves to attack demons and possibly restart the old war. Nah." Sure he had helped Ku'Sox try and destroy the ever after, but that . . . "Oh crap!" I looked at my friends, "It has to be him." They didn't look surprised by my comment or the conclusion. "It makes sense," I whispered.

"Of course it makes sense," Jenks flew around the table obviously happy that I was willing to connect Nick to such a major crime.We went on to tell Glenn everything we knew about the situation and theorize about how and why. It always came back to the same thing, Nick wanted power and whoever was helping him was just as greedy.

By the time Ivy was heading out for her check on Nina and Glenn for his dad's, I was in a state of utter denial. Not about Nick and his involvement, but about my ability to be pregnant by Trent. I knew I was pregnant without a doubt, but the how escaped me.

Answers. I needed answers. How is it possible? Asking Al was out of the question. His suspicions and how he would react were too unpredictable. Trent should be able to answer the same questions. He has done the research and has labs. He can figure this out. It is time he knew anyway.


End file.
